


Toxic Taste of Your Lips

by MadMedicalOfficer26



Series: The Company of Horrors [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi isn't a good boi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Outlast Fusion, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insane Characters, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Mutilation, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Outlast: Whistleblower AU, Psychological Torture, Sexual Violence, Survival Horror, Violent Sex, intersex Akaashi Keiji, mentions of inhumane treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMedicalOfficer26/pseuds/MadMedicalOfficer26
Summary: Bokuto knew he wasn’t the brightest person, nor even had what it takes to be considered decently intelligent. He was only supposed to be working at Miyagi Asylum for maybe a month and then he could be on his merry way to Fukurodani and study for his doctorate. It is already a wonder how he managed to be on the Honor List of the best university in Japan and had business propositions jammed in his mailbox.He knew Miyagi Asylum was a secluded place for many engineers dreams. An inaccessible domain with no means of communication. He should have thought more about his position, more about the residing patients and the ugly sneers doctors threw at their ways. The moment they made him sign the contact, he understood what he was pulled into but brushed it off as mere measure. The Project was preserved from public eye since it was not ready to presented as a new treatment yet after all. But the moment he saw how patient’s eyes turned towards him, feral, scared and begging for help he knew he needed to do something, anything. They were not treated as human beings but guinea pigs to be played mind games and experiments on.So, he waited for a slip, a chance to report what he witnessed and he took it.





	1. Whistleblower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's me, the shittiest Author you will ever see. OK, so I don't know where the idea came from but I thought we needed a twisted version BokuAka and decided to write this. This story will be consisted of two chapters (or two and a epilouge) and I am already mostly done with the second part so you won't be waiting long for an update.
> 
> I legit had to play the game over and over so I could get the dialogue and ambiance right. Please inform me if notice any type of typos, I am deadass tired and didn't actually have time to edit the chapter out.
> 
> Oh, the plot and dialogue MOSTLY follows the original game (aka Outlast: Whistleblower) so I don't really own anything other than the parts I changed.
> 
> Fair Warning: If have a problem, frailty against explict language, violence, mutilation, graphic descriptions of character death, rape, gore, creepy ambiance and personality changes of normally sunshine characters, I don't advise you to read this story.
> 
> Anyways, try to enjoy ;))
> 
> Edit: I read my note and CRINGED at the obvious grammatical mistakes I made so I am sorry to anyone who had the trouble reading my shit.

Bokuto knew he wasn’t the brightest person, nor even had what it takes to be considered decently intelligent. He was only supposed to be working at Miyagi Asylum for maybe a month and then he could be on his merry way to Fukurodani and study for his doctorate. It is already a wonder how he managed to be on the Honor List of the best university in Japan and had business propositions jammed in his mailbox.

He knew Miyagi Asylum was a secluded place for many engineers dreams. An inaccessible domain with no means of Access. He should have thought more about his position, more about the residing patients and the ugly sneers doctors threw at their ways. The moment they made him sign the contact, he understood what he was pulled into but brushed it off as mere measure. The Project was preserved from public eye since it was not ready to presented as a new treatment yet after all. But the moment he saw how patient’s eyes turned towards him, feral, scared and begging for help he knew he needed to do something, anything. They were not treated as human beings but guinea pigs to be played mind games and experiments on.

So, he waited for a slip, a chance to report what he witnessed and he took it. He sent an e-mail to a journalist named Tsukishima Kei, told him to pack a group and investigate.

“Somebody has been telling stories outside of class.”

Oh how good much good it brought. Next he knew, he was on the floor, his jaw ached from the punch he received from a security guard as his… supervisor’s supervisor, Daishou Suguru, stood over him, his laptop in hand as a wicked grin spread on his face.

“Bokuto Koutarou, consulting contract 8208, software engineer with a level three security clearance, graduated cum laude from Tokyo University but still somehow not smart enough to realize that the last thing a fly ought to do in a spider’s web, is wiggle.” Daishou talked, almost comedically with a tongue poking between his lips.

Bokuto flinched when he let go of his computer, it’s screen shattered and keyboard detached at the impact, lay before his feet.

“Somehow dumb enough to think that a borrowed laptop, onion router and a firewall patch would be enough to fool the world’s leading supplier of biometric security.” Daishou sang, but his face was hard, eyes bored into his from the angry slits as he leaned down into his face.

“Stupid, Bokuto-san.” He said, almost indifferent. Bokuto squeezed himself more back into the corners as Daishou jumped back, a smile forming on his face, it felt like he pitied him.

“More than stupid, infact that was crazy. I am afraid we are going to have to have you commited.” He sighed as other security personel chuckled, their eyes narrowed in malicious intent.

“Bokuto-san, will you willingly submit to forced confinement?” he asked, like Bokuto had a choice. He tried to form words through the lump in his throat, shake his head, give any kind of indication that _nope he won’t. _But he was still in shock of being exposed. He knew nothing he would do now change his fate, he had no escape from their plans. Daishou turned towards the guards, a hand placed behind his ear to mock his lack of words.

“Did you hear that agent?”

“I think he said “yes” Daishou-san.” one of them replied, looked pleased with himself way too much. Bokuto’s stomach lurched in protest, his heart thumping against his ribs fast, he was afraid they would hear how frantic it was.

“Oh, and did I just hear Bokuto-san volunteer for the Morphogenic Engine Program?”

_No, no, no. Anything but that_, his lips moved on their own, but no sound came as his wide eyes hastily moved over every face in the room.

“That’s what I heard, Daishou-san.” Another guard piped in, Bokuto noted in disgust how he literally vibrated in place in anticipation.

“That was brave indeed, Koutarou. The Nohebi Cooperation in the onward march on science both appreciate your bravery and sacrifice.” He nodded his head, satisfied with the outcome.

Bokuto was terrified, he heard and saw how patients lost their last bit of sanity to Engine. He didn’t wish for any of this. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Daishou once again mentioned a guard forward, he sounded victorious as they mobbed over Bokuto.

“Maybe you could administer Bokuto-san here a light _anesthetic_.” he venomously added. _The bastard._

_“Gladly.”_

He tried to move, to roll over out of their range but his muscles froze when a guard once again punched his nose, a resounding crack filled the room as hot-white pain concentrated in the middle of his face. He barely had time to prepare for another hit, this time burried into his stomach, he groaned as hits kept landing on him, making reddish purple patterns blossom on his tan skin.

And here he was now, dangling from a plank barely holding up. He looked back and immediately regretted it. He was so high up that he couldn’t really make up the ground behind all the fog. The hinges strained and cracked, he cursed himself. He was a tall, muscled Alpha, what did he expect?

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid-_

And he was falling, the cry stuck on back of his tongue. The feeling of weightlessness had the adrenaline surge through his veins, he could hear himself scream under the pounding of his heart as he slammed hard on his back, knocking the breath out of his lungs. His vision had ants crawling in between the seems as the ache of his bones throbbing resonated through his body. He pushed himself on his elbows, grunting at the little stabs of pain cruising in his muscles. His head hurt, but nothing he couldn’t manage he realized. For once, he was thankful of being thick headed.

He lifted his head to get an understanding of his surroundings. Through the dim light, he could make up the characters of the sign at the door, he was still at goddamn _Vocational Block_.

_Great_, he thought, growling in frustration. Like the harder he tried to escape, the deeper he fell it seemed. He wanted to cry.

As his mind cleared, he became aware of the voices talking in the distance.

“Don’t need any brothers. Maybe- maybe some Alphas that ain’t blood.” A soft voice mumbled, Bokuto was suprised, he knew women were out of Picture for the Asylum for years now because of something about phantom pregnancies. He wondered how a woman could be here when he knew they were evaquated.

“You ain’t old enough to be worried about it.” A much more deeper voice grumbled.

“Grow some hair on your pecker, Lev. Then maybe we can talk about Alphas.” One harshly replied, he presumed, the first guy.

“I haven’t even talked Yaku-san!”

_Okay, not the first guy it seems. How many were they?_ He tried to control his erratic breathing as he slipped between crumpled shelves, squinting his eyes to make up the shapes of wooden walls and tables.

“We- we have _worser _problems.” _Like your grammar_, Bokuto snorted as he squeezed himself in between walls.

“I hear something I swear.” Bokuto stopped, he slowly crouched to hide under a chair as voices quarreled.

“Everybody just quiet the fuck down for a spell!” one of them sneered and for a while, silence filled the cold space. He held his breath, eyes looking for a movement. But when the voices decided to talk between themselves again, he crawled through another opening.

“If we had a visitor… If we did, he could be our goat.”

“What in creation are you talking about?” the voice loudly spat out, sounding exasperated.

“He just likes to- to hear himself talk.”

“We need goat.” The first soft voice mumbled.

“What is your reason here?”

“To bear our guilt, our gender, a small piece of flesh between us and the blade_.” What are they talking about?_ He reached up a shelf, eyes sparkling when he spotted a battery.

“You wanna give him to Akaashi?”

“That’s the idea.” They murmured in confirmation.

“He won't come up here. We keep giving him other poor fuckers to cut up and we're fine.” another person agreed, he sounded like a punk.

“No sense in pulling a mad-dog’s tail.” Yaku interjected.

“We feed him goat and leave him alone.”

“I-I don’t wanna get Akaashi’s attention, he’ll hurt us.” The one, Lev stammered, Bokuto stopped to catch more of their conversation. He leaned up against a wall, camera tucked behind him as he listened in shadows.

“He’ll hurt _you_! You would make a one handsome Alpha.” Yaku laughed, amused. He waited for a while to see anybody would say anything but he didn’t hear anything other the whistle of the wind.

He pushed in between shelves, grunting at the searing pain on his back.

“We have to give you to the thing below.”

“Sorry, boy. We gotta make you an offering.”

He tried to keep his breathing controlled, _they are nowhere near me_, he reasoned with himself. He shakily lifted a hand to rub at his eyes, calming the blood rushing in his ears. _Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them-_

“A gift for the Bride.”

Bokuto nearly screeched at the closeness of the voice, jolting to look behind his shoulder but couldn’t see anyone. He put a hand on his chest, willing himself to calm down. He could pass them without crossing ways with them, he could do it. Bokuto noticed this part of the workshop was more in the dark, even with the moonlight shining through closed, dirty windows. He raised his camera, with the night vision, it was much more easier to navigate his way without tumbling over anything. He swallowed, breath catching in his throat at the stillness of things. The space was so closed and dark that he had trouble breathing, especially when he came face to face with a corpse, hung in the middle of the tiny hallway. He couldn’t blame the man for cowardness when suicide seemed wiser in the moment. His shaking hand did a quick job of searching the corpse’s pockets for anything useful but he was empty handed. Bokuto cursed his luck as he heard someone smashing into a metal table, running around like they were searching for something, he didn’t intent to know what.

“Walk- walk softer. He can’t know we are up here.”

He saw lights ahead behind the walls, if he could reach there he would surely find a way out of this labyrinth. He found another path between shelves to push through, sweat was dripping from the tip of his nose at the stress. Someone reached a hand and took a hold of his jumpsuit to still him, if he hadn’t seen who it was, he was sure he would have smashed the man’s head on the wall behind him.

“Kuroo?! What the hell man!” he hissed at him, his scent was pulsing with aggression.

“Quiet Bo!” Kuroo snapped at him, he took a moment to quickly glance back before his frantic eyes met with Bokuto’s, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“If- If they catch us, they will give us to him. The man downstairs. The man… very bad! Very, very bad!” he stammered as he shook Bokuto, gnawing on his bottom lip. He didn’t sound like the level headed friend he had.

“I will distract them, then you can escape. I will follow you after.” He thought, his dishelved hair bobbing as he nodded at his own plan.

“Bro, if we move together they won’t be able to give us to… whoever you are talking about.” Bokuto tried to reason. It was a wonder when they switched roles when it came to rational thinking. Kuroo just shook his head, looking around himself in alarm.

“Just go! Otherwise we will draw much more attention, oh fuck!” he pushed Bokuto back, sprinting to opposite way as Bokuto fumbled to get out. He saw light coming through between the wooden walls, there was an opening he could use to get the other room.

Bokuto had barely time to snap back and slap a hand on his mouth when he saw someone crashing into panels, slamming themselves against the walls at the other side.

“Rats in the walls! Kill the rats! Inside the fucking walls! Kill kim!” the punk growled in frustration, Bokuto didn’t wait another second, he ran as fast he could away from the person.

“Fish in a god-damn barrel.”

He panted against his hand, his throat dry from his continuous breathing from his mouth. He wanted to spit out the phlegm gathered in the back of his mouth, wincing at the disgusting taste. He rested against the wall, staying still for a moment to clear his mind. He looked between planks to see a door at the other side, a ticket out of this hellish maze.

“Hah! This idiot wants to die!” Lev chuckled from far away, Bokuto couldn’t help but sigh in relief, he could finally focus on his plan to get out. He rounded a corner to find a small space with a dirty desk pushed against a wall with a working lamp seated on it. His eyes widened, another document.

He picked it to see what it was about, if it could be useful for collecting evidence of Nohebi’s shit.

It was on a guy named Kozume Kenma. His eyes skimmed through it to see he was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder and had a few personalities he recognized; Yaku, Lev… It seemed his delusions were merely a reflection of his concerns and experiences and _bla bla bla he didn’t have time for this_… Bokuto shoved the file back in his satchel as he cringed at the news, he didn’t know whether he should be relieved or concerned that there was only one guy planning to make a meal out of him but he didn’t intend to stick around to find out anyways.

“There's a leak...pissing down on us. Water takes everything apart... down on us.” Lev, stammered in apprehension.

“Cry about it.” Yaku said disinterestedly.

“Up from the sewer, that puts us...”

“You wanna shut him up?” the punk grunted.

“More than anything.” the one with the soft voice sighed, he was talking about it like a dream.

_No_, Bokuto reminded himself, _that’s only one person_.

“We have an _interloper_.” someone sneered.

“You hear things.”

“Water and time could drill a hole in anything…”

“The hell I hear things.”

“‘Tora…”

“The lot of you may as well be a pile of welped possom. Tiny, pink and deaf and blind. Go find yourself a possum titty!” ‘Tora spat out, Bokuto wrinkled his nose in irritation.

“How ain't you dead yet?”

“You're cowards and idiots, all of you. Shame in my loins.” He wasn’t making any sense, Bokuto decided to ignore his… _debate_ with his personalities and pushed his exhausted body forward.

He got back on his route, searching for a crack in panels so he could slip in, huffing in annoyance when he found a missing piece up above a stack of tables. As he flipped over, the door he was eyeing slammed open. He froze on the spot when a small statured guy with bleached blond hair turned towards him, dragging a bloodied cleaver behind him.

“There he is! What do you think?” he stopped to admire the Alpha’s build.

“Oh, he’ll do.”

“For once we agree!”

Bokuto snapped out of his shock when Kenma lurched at him, swinging the cleaver at his head. He jumped back in time to avoid have his face smashed in. As Kenma struggled to get a good grip on his cleaver, he ran with his camera tightly clutched in his hand. He didn’t know where he was going, all he could hear was the rush of blood behind the thumping of his heart. He turned corners, jumping over a table pushed in his way as Kenma swung his cleaver, narrowly missing his shoulder as it broke the table in two.

“He is getting away! The Bride will have us!” Lev cried, Kenma turned his head side to side to catch a glimpse of his goat, his eyes wavering.

“Shut your cocksucker you miserable shit.” Tora growled, Bokuto watched as Kenma’s face scrunched up in an ugly snarl, feeling a chill up in his spine.

He dived under a table and prayed the shadows would hide him for a while. His teeth clattered in fear, wide eyes following the twitching slim figure.

“Keep your eyes peeled instead of bickering you two.”

“We’ll find a way around, we know this ground and we don’t mind hunting.” He nodded his head, pushing a bookshelf out of his way to peek behind it.

Bokuto pushed himself further under the table, tucking his knees in his chest to keep himself small. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly to get a grip on himself. He was a strong Alpha, he could just punch the lights out of this guy then escape-

He screamed when the cleaver broke a hole near his shoulder, he scrambled aside as debris sprinkled in his oily roots. He looked up to see Kenma grinning at him.

“Oh, Akaashi will have fun with you, boy!”

He rushed up on his feet, jumped behind a shelf to avoid the cleaver but Kenma followed him, swinging his cleaver again when Bokuto frantically tried to find a way, cornered. He cried out when the deadly insturment caught his upper arm, pain blossoming in his muscles as he tumbled back to keep a distance between himself and Kenma, who was too busy scolding himself in his hunched position. He spotted a metal slab pushed into a far wall with crates piled on it and above, there was a crushed panel to the other side. He didn’t think twice.

“Don’t kill him, we need to give him to… oh you fucking idiots.” Yaku harrumped when he noticed Bokuto was gone.

“We- we lost him!” Lev sobbed. Bokuto held his breath when the sound of skin hitting skin echoed, crawling back until his back rested against a vent.

“_You_ lost him, you useless fuck!”

“Fuck, where did he go?”

Bokuto’s eyes shifted to the side, the distance between the dusty floor and the ceiling wasn’t too high and he had no other means of escape. He jumped down, his knees bent to bear the impact, slightly wincing at pain of his previous fall.

He made way to the staircase, going down after he looked around the room, there was no other place to go.

“Here comes your Groom Akaashi-san.”

“I can’t wait to hear Bride skin his ass!”

“Fucking idiot, he delivered his own self to Akaashi’s hell.”

_Oh no, I am in a bad place._

He turned around, tripping on his own feet, his eyes widened upon seeing Kenma pulling the stairs up, a cruel smile spread across his face. The loud rumble of the stairs seating into slots resounded as he pulled himself up, he had no choice but move from here.


	2. The Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I know I told you guys this fic would only be two chapters but here is the thing; I am currently writing the final parts and even without them this fic already past 10k in word count. So, I want to split this up and let you guys read small amout of pieces until I am ready to post every bit.
> 
> Sorry :(
> 
> BTW, anyone likes Ruelle? I am kinda digging her style and her magical voice.

It was too dark to see anything with eyes alone but he didn’t want to keep using his batteries. He decided it was good enough to navigate his way around the place with his hands instead. Bokuto’s ears twitched when he first heard the telltale signs of the gruesome display. He saw the faint light coming behind the corner and slowed down, his breath stilled, eyes widened in shock.

_Oh fuck…_

_This is the most fucked up thing I have ever seen._

There, in the middle of the hall lay a dismantled body, laying on a bloodied mattress. The figure’s wrists and ankles were tied to headboard and the foot of the broken bed, his’s guts split open and stuffed with towels, chest was swelled in lumps, he could make out the stitch marks under the poor dude’s makeshift breasts. What was probably worse was, the guys head was decapitated and placed in the skewered hole in between his legs, right under his torn testicles while another headless dude was mounted beside the corpse, their mangled fingers tied together.

Bokuto stumbled back when the smell of decay and purgent smell of diarrhea flooded his nose. The buzz of the flies was drown by the horrible song playing from a nearby radio, a disgustingly happy tune about love and mates, it’s pureness tainted by some kind of monster. His eyes watered when the scene crushed on him, he bowed on his knees as bile rose in his throat. The sharp taste of vomit was acidic on his tongue as it rolled down his chin to his chest, dirtying his already muddy clothes. He stood there for a moment, spitting whatever left in him until it hurt to heave_. I have to get out of here._

On wobbly legs, he made his through another hallway leading in a large sewing room. There were shelves stacked together to block doors and corners. He ran to the other side of the workshop, hopping over a table to search for a way out. That was the time he caught the first whiff of a sickly sweet chemical scent, heady and foul. It was dull and barely selectable between the smell of raw meat and piss, he almost thought he imagined it until he tugged on another handle, a door that looked like a good plan but it was jammed, too. Then he looked up, bright icy blue orbs meeting his own through the narrow window.

“Honey!”

Bokuto jerked back, nearly falling to floor at how sudden he jumped back. The man on the other had a large grin on his face, all white teeth in his bloodied and grimy but oh so beautiful face. He was a few inches shorter than Bokuto, had a slimmer build compared to other males around, Bokuto frowned, he didn’t look like a Beta. He wasn’t dressed in a jumpsuit like most of the patients, instead he was dressed in a knee length, oddly stitched, shabby white dress. The material of it cut low on his chest, baring his scarred shoulders, tightly covering his arms to his wrists as his slim fingers poked through leather gloves. His matted black curls sported a veil teetering to his lower back.

The Bride.

His head snapped up the Bride’s face again who was still eyeing him like the finest dessert. Then he instinctively sniffed at the air, the degenerate sweet scent was stronger, sweeping on him through the cracks in the door as Akaashi walked away. An Omega. An Omega in _heat._

He was cornered.

Even with the suppressants, his body responded to putrid pheromones Akaashi was emitting, his lower belly coiled and warmth spread in his muscles. His pupils dilated, knees giving under him. He heard the fumbling of keys and had little time to re-loead his camera when the distant scrape of a door reached his ears, probably somewhere near where he came from, If he could just go there…

“Did I frighten you? I am awfully sorry I didn’t mean to.” His voice was gentle, pure, so unlike his malformed wedding gown. Bokuto dived under a table as he spotted the Bride’s boots, a few chairs away from him, the chemical smell invading his line of thoughts, way too heavy and prolonged but weirdly dull. He must have been in heat for hours, days even with how intense and vile his slick smelled.

“We have met before, haven’t we? I know I have seen your face. Maybe... Just before I woke up.” Akaashi whispered, trying to put his finger on his scattered memories, Bokuto had no such problem.

_“I knew it was coming. You filthy fucking machines! You fucking machines! No! No, not again. No! No! Jack-booted fucks, I know what you've been doing to me. I know what you've been... Help! Help me! Help me, they're going to rape me! Rape! Rape!” the man screeched, struggling in guards’ hold as Bokuto helplessly watched from observation panel, he had no choice but to work his magic on the clean keyboard for company’s inhumane techniques._

_Then the guy broke free and slammed himself into the glass, tears rolled down his cheeks as his horrified stare found his face. He staggered back from his chair even when the man was restrained._

_“Help me! Don't let them do this! Don't let them! You! I know you can stop this! You have to help me! You have to...” he cried, his fists banging into the glass as he was pulled back._

“Honey, where are you?”

Bokuto was afraid he would sniff his way to him, he was an Omega in heat after all and it was only natural for his senses to sharpen, the ability to distinguish scents should had spiked. But to his surprise, the supposed Bride looked lost and incapable of tracking him down. Bokuto’s pheromones diffused in the dusty workshop, his body going rigid, searing his scent glands and watering his eyes.

His body was getting ready to mate.

“Though it seems like a dream now, being here with you. Love at first sight is such a wonderful feeling, don’t you think?” his boots disappeared out of his line of vision, Bokuto couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He crawled from his hiding place to where Akaashi must had come from, praying he wouldn’t decide to come back, though his body was excited at the idea.

_No, shut up, I am not going to mate with a psychopath_, He pinched his ears.

“I don’t have to be alone anymore, you will fill me up good, right?” the Omega’s voice echoed, urging him to come out. Bokuto’s blood turned cold as he spotted him puling at his veil, he slowly closed the door behind him, never letting his eyes away from his shadow until he reached another door.

“I know you're lonely like I am... Don't you want love? A family? Someone to take care of you? You don't have to run away from me. I only want to love you.” His ears twitched at the sob, distress slammed into his Alpha side like a tide_, what are you doing?_, it growled_, go comfort your Omega_, _make him forget all his pain. _

_He is not my Omega! _He slapped himself, going down the bloodied hallway, nearly screeching at the mannequin dressed in a wedding suit. It was Akaashi’s handwork, he recognized his stitching.

Bokuto scrambled to move the pile of chairs blocking a door, his eyes peeled open, terrified when he heard him singing the horrible song at the tableau of corpses, arranged in a way to symbolize the moment of birth.

“When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married, son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no mate can I find, who seems to be just like the little beauty I have in mind. I will have to look around until the right one I have found…” Akaashi was murmuring gentle lyrics, if it was another place another time, Bokuto would have found it adorable.

“_I want to have a mate just like the one married dear old dad.”_ Bokuto rushed around crafting tables, closing each door behind him as he passed between doors. He lowered his camera when the light blinded him, he was in some kind of a tailoring room, swallowing the urge to vomit when he locked eyes with a decapitated head, attached on a headless mannequin on a puddle of blood, trailing away from the room. Bokuto followed the smeared blood until he spotted a metal cabinet painted with it, like someone was clobbered with it. His face skewered at the rotten coagulated blood as his fingers did quick job of rolling up his sleeves. He pushed against it, moving it out of his way just as he spotted the Bride jumping over a table, a genuine smile plastered on his face.

“Honey! Wait for me!” he exclaimed, mirth lacing with his youthful voice.

He bashed his fist on the door, slamming it open. Bokuto ran in the hallways, trying not get stuck on corners. The whole block was devoid of life, the screams of patients and hiding guards. This was his territory, chosen to trap a pontential mate like a female spider’s web. He could hear Akaashi crying behind him, his boots rhythmically knocking the concrete below_. He can’t know I am an Alpha, he can’t!_ his mind screamed, his face hot with unshed tears.

“Honey, wait! Don't run from me! I want to have your baby!”

Bokuto ignored him, he didn’t want to stop, couldn’t stop, otherwise his body would be wired, pulled under by the Omegan heat. Sweat rolled down his nape onto his spine in tiny drops, his lower belly ached as his underwear strained against his opprobrious bulge. His feet skittered to stop, the hall was blocked with huge cupboards and broken tables, to his right was the elevator shaft he ran around. There was a ladder at the other side of the wall, right above the elevator, he glanced at Akaashi’s trotting form, eyes glistening with unshed tears, face contorted in determination.

_Okay, fall and die, or get married?_ He didn’t need to think.

He jumped at the ladder, the metal shuddering at the impact. He tried to put his feet down the rusty rungs but they snapped at his weight, his breathing came in short puffs of air as he noticed the ladder shaking. With a groan, the material broke off and he slammed down on the elevator. White hot pain speared into him, the fiery sensation tearing a high pitched scream from his throat.

He pulled his leg from the elevator’s broken timber, hissing pain as he ripped off the rusty rung impaling his ankle, blood spraying on his torn jumpsuit.

“Oh god. Oh god, are you okay? Tell me you're okay. I hate to think of you suffering without me. Why would you do something like that to yourself?” Bokuto heard Akaashi screeching behind the ringing of his ears.

The red shapes before his eyes dulled in panic, he panted, clutching his injured leg as he glanced up Akaashi’s tear-streaked face, his gloved hands fiddled with his skirt.

“You'd rather... Rather die than be with me?” Akaashi’s voice wavered, hiccupping in between words as he wiped his tears, he sounded utterly devastated. Bokuto’s heart clenched at his sadness, horrifying him. Then, Akaashi’s eyes narrowed, his red, chapped lips pressed into a thin line, turning up his nose at the Alpha.

“Then die.”

His body let the anticipation drop into ashes at the threat, finally on his rational side as the gate closed above him with an audible clank. The elevator shuddered as it started to move up, Bokuto had to hold himself up by the ropes bulling the elevator up. He pulled himself through the opening onto a lower floor before elevator reached the top floor, hearing a hiss of frustration from the Bride above him through the wooden roof.

“What are you… Hah! Then we continue!” he cackled, an ugly gurgling sound, elated. Bokuto pushed himself as hard as he could, each step sent fire in his leg, dripping blood with every move, already swelled and stuck on his stinky jumpsuit. His eyes blurred at the Omega’s scent, stronger and fresher here than the upper floor, he was at the heart of his territory. Exhaustion started to claim his body as he staggered deeper into Akaashi’s circle, passing by a letter written with blood on the wall.

** _Love makes a house a home._ **

_This is not love_, he growled, his jaw clenched tight.

He heard the elevator moving again, presumably to his floor, he had no choice but follow the only path into darkness, arranged with shelves closing the sides with no means of escape, his eyes widened. He was herded in like a _good little goat_, his Alpha side snarled at the phase.

There was the dead end, the floor splattered with blood, rotten flesh and the burning chemical scent clung in his clothes, growing closer on him. Even if he was an Alpha, he couldn’t fight when his muscles constricted in pain from his non-stop _usage_ of them and his leg was out of the picture, he couldn’t run either.

He tugged on the door at the end, growing desperation pulling his stomach in knots, adrenaline rushing through his veins as the urge to do something increased. _I can’t die like this!_

“-That part of you the world sees, they think it's perfect. As God intended.”

Bokuto startled away as he caught the sight of Akaashi passing by through the tiny opening.

“Even these idiots and lunatics see it. There's something special about you. On the surface. But when they look deeper, when anybody with eyes to see looks at what you truly are. That's why they don't trust you. You're not what you're meant to be. Not yet.” Akaashi sneered, he was no longer the weak Omega he appeared to be, he was a relentless chaser on a hunt.

Bokuto panicked, even when he slipped into the skewed locker, he was afraid Akaashi was smart enough to connect dots to his whereabouts.

His breath hitched when he heard the heavy steps of the Omega’s boots in the room, growing closer each second. Akaashi took a deep breath in, filling his lungs with clammed air.

“I can... the smell of my love's ardor. Honey, you can't hide from _me_.” Bokuto’s heart lurched when the Omega’s flushed face appeared in the slot of the locker, leaning down to lock it.

Akaashi’s scent is excited, laced with arousal, preparing himself for the inevitable _mating. _

_He knows,_ Bokuto gulped, hands slapping on his swollen scent glands, dropping his camera in between his feet. _He knows_.

The locker strained when Akaashi pulled it from the wall, tilting it back until it slammed against the concrete. Bokuto shouted at the impact, body jostling as his head banged on the metal beneath it.

His pheromones were heavier, closer to him, urging him to claim and breed. His eyes glazed over at the intensity of Akaashi’s gaze as it bored down on his from upside down, faintest of smiles grazing on his lips.

“You make yourself a gift for me. A delicacy to be unwrapped and unwrapped again. And savored.” He rasped, tilting his head back, unconsciously presenting his glands, Bokuto’s Alpha groaned in satisfaction.

_No, stop it!_

Bokuto’s hand shot at the bars as the locker was hoisted a little, Akaashi grunted at the his weight, muscles pushing and pulling with each step he dragged the locker.

_He is strong for an Omega._

“I’ve been a little… vulgar. And I wanna say I am sorry, It’s just… you know how an Omega gets when they want to know an Alpha.” He grunted, sweat beading down his spine as exhaustion settled in his calves.

“But after the ceremony, after I made a honest Alpha of you, I promise I will the best mate you will ever wish for.”

Bokuto’s bated breaths puffed out between bars, it was pitch black outside. He knew they went through hallways and in between rooms when they passed under a lamp, Akaashi whimpered at every push he gave, panting occasionally. Bokuto tried to tug at the locked door to no vail.

His golden orbs met with icy blue at the flash of light, revealing the texture of the crumbling ceiling as Akaashi leaned over him.

“I want a family, a legacy, to be the mother I never had.” He venomously spat, frowning. “I know you won’t let anything happen to our children. Not like…” he sounded so determined, if he wasn’t bat shit crazy, Bokuto would have been impressed at his resolution.

His stomach lurched when Akaashi tipped up the locker harshly, a room came into view behind his lean form. Stark white lightning illuminating a bloodied table with a saw attached to the end of it, chained body parts dangling from the ceiling, framing the table like a-

“You will have to wait here. I know you must be as eager as I am to consummate our love.” he giggled, laying his hand on the bars before Bokuto’s eyes almost yearningly, his disgusting scent more pontent. “But try to enjoy the anticipation.” He whispered, reluctantly drawing his hand back.

“Here, Honey. This will help you relax.” Akaashi coed.

The Omega moved to side, then he put something into the mangled slot. Bokuto panicked when green smoke invaded his nose and mouth, gagging at the burning sensation in his windpipe. He punched against the metal of the door as he collapsed at the back, tears steaming down his cheeks as the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that there are way too much grammatical errors I missed so please inform me if you catch anything that bothers you.


	3. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK WTF I can't seem to finish this story and it frustrates me no end. I know how this will end everything, I only left half a to write and I just CAN'T. I was so busy lately; had to get up early and come home late and literally had no time to even open my laptop. And now, the fucking internet is cut and I am about to scream like OH MY GOD.
> 
> Anyways, I am going to post another chapter so you guys can see what is going on while I try to finish this off lol.
> 
> BTW I loved all of your comments, it is good to see that people genuinely like this story (I don't know why, I write horribly) and spare time to actually leave a comment.
> 
> Did anyone listen to 2WEI's new album? I think it is awesome lol.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains some sexual elements and explict mutiliation scenes so beware.

He didn’t know how long he was asleep, how long he was trapped in a locker standing on his injured leg. The moment his eyes sluggishly half-opened, he was met with the sight of a man bound on the table, looking around time to time. He must have lost his consciousness at some point again, because this time he woke up by hearing the honing of a blade as a Beta begged for his life. He looked up again, seeing Akaashi bent down on a struggling form, blood seaping out under his biceps.

“Honey, I need you to try to bleed_ less_.” Akaashi said impatiently, voice slightly higher as he stroke a path down the beaten face of his captive.

“I am aware how durable Alphas are, much less suffering than our own part. You really need to make an effort.” He chided as he lifted the long blade high in the air, light catching on it as he stabbed it right between the man’s legs.

Maybe because he was too drugged or maybe the horrors he witnessed made him lack sensations, he couldn’t react. He watched how Akaashi carved the man’s testicles open, trying to dig holes at both sides of his penis as the blood sprayed on his white gown.

When the Beta started to convulse, his body shaking in pain, Akaashi dropped his knife to clutch at the dying male’s shoulders, murmuring words of encouragement, pleading him to survive. The form slumped against the soaked table, his back hitting the oak with a loud thud in the now silent room. Bokuto’s head rolled on his shoulders, struggling to keep it uptight when he heard a distinctive sob leaving Akaashi. He couldn’t see his face from the angle but the way his shoulders shook and tiny hiccups left his body, it wasn’t so hard to realize he was crying. Bokuto felt more affected by his despair than the Beta’s gruesome death, bile rose in his throat in guilt.

“No…” Akaashi whimpered, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his gloved hand as he caressed down the corpse’s chin, resting his forehead on his chest.

“I am so sorry Honey, unfortunately, love isn’t for everybody.” He whispered, straightening up. He mourned at the loss of a potential mate, resting his palms over the table. Bokuto’s eyes rolled back as his mind fogged up again, the last thing he saw before blacking out was Akaashi pushing the corpse to the marble floor like a rag doll.

The next time he came to his senses, he made out the shapes of another Beta lying on his back while Akaashi was straddling his waist, through the slot. He involuntarily growled at the thought of _his _Omega with another man, especially with the likes of a Beta-

“Hold still now Honey, your skin is far too bare for the likes of a proper Alpha, too silky smooth, like a little girl.” Akaashi hummed as he pulled at the pile of corpses at his side, plucking the hair out of their skin like they were a bunch of chickens. The man was complaint, impassive and Bokuto was afraid he was somewhat drugged, too. But when Akaashi lifted his head, holding a needle and tweezers, the man froze, shaking his head like he was electrocuted.

“Now for the details…” Akaashi trailed off, his fingers doing careful jobs of puncturing into the Beta’s scarred and wounded chest while forcing the foreign hairs in makeshift roots, making the man cry out with each sting. Bokuto’s eyes widened at the sight, his breath came in quick puffs of warm air, his hackles rose with aggression pulsing in his brain. The boiling in his tummy brought him down, taking all the energy from him.

He hung his head, willing himself to calm down, his fist pressed against his heart, pounding against his ribs, he was afraid he would draw Akaashi’s attention on him and be the next victim of his desires. A shameful and idle part of him wondered why the Omega even bothered with Betas when he had the embodiment of an Alpha _right here_.

“You've given up. You're ugly and you've given up on love.” Akaashi sneered, his voice drowned behind the buzz of a circular saw. Bokuto jerked his head up, slamming himself at the back at the sight of Akaashi firmly grasping a Beta’s unruly locks as the man stood on all fours, eyes never leaving the saw attached to the table.

“You're not even worth stringing up.” He declared, tilting the man’s head back, aligning it with the instrument of a horrible death.

“Bleed here and die.” he gently finished, cooing like a mother trying to put their child to sleep before shoving him face first onto it. Bokuto’s head swung back in shock of just witnessing someone’s head being cut open, his breathing ragged, pumping the air out of his lungs until nothing remained as he lost his consciousness once again.

When his eyes fluttered open, he squinted at the stark lighting coming down on him, illuminating the blurry shapes of his arms raised above-

Wait.

Bokuto jerked against the table, violently tugging at his arms, panick settling in his bones as his fingers frantically tried to pull against the bindings, until a gentle hand laid on his thigh, stilling him. Akaashi was standing over his naked body, sensually stroking him from his leg up to his hips.

“You have amazing bone structure, such tight muscles, you are going to be handsome.” he took in a shaky vent, basking in his distressed scent as he looked away from Bokuto for a moment who was too busy checking around him, searching for an escape route, anything.

“An Alpha has to suffer somethings, it’s not pleasant I know but just try to… endure.” Bokuto’s head snapped at him, leaning back as far as he could when Akaashi bent into his space, looking at him like he was sent down by a deity.

“For my sake, for the sake of _our children_.” Akaashi gave him a fond smile as he rested his hand against his own chest, he looked excited at the idea. He reached for the scissors across the table, snapping it a few times as he moved around the table to settle between his legs. Bokuto’s eyes teared up, his arms shaking and his toes curled in fright.

“It won’t take long, just a few snips of a flesh here-“ he started but promptly shut up when his gaze caught Bokuto’s cock, jumping in surprise at the head poking from the _sheath_. Akaashi’s wide slits landed on Bokuto’s face before letting them wander over his curled form, realization dawning on him. He dropped the scissors before he crawled over Bokuto, diving his head at the juncture of his neck, making the Alpha yelp in surprise.

“You are a _real _Alpha, unlike those wretched bastards, how come I have never noticed.” He exclaimed, cupping Bokuto’s cheeks delicately, letting tears of joy steam down is face. The putrid scent turned sweeter at the presence of the Alpha pheromones, making Akaashi melt against him, a slight pant escaping his lips as he trailed his bloodied fingers down to his sheath. He ignored Bokuto’s growl of dismay, warning him to back off as he coaxed his cock to extend, stroking at his veins to stimulate him for _mating_.

_He is going to rape me, he is going to rape me! _

“I knew you were different!”

“Get off-“

“I don’t even need to stitch a knot on you, you are already so perfect…”

He tried to twist away from his hold but no vail, he was bound tight at the mercy of the crazy Bride, jolts of fear and pleasure travelled down his spine to his legs. Bokuto’s head snapped up when Akaashi moaned, the Omega licked at his dry lips, his heat coming on forward, slick dripping down his thighs onto Bokuto’s lap.

“We can talk about it, like-“ Bokuto started but a finger on his pouting lips shut him up.

“Just close your eyes and think of our children.” Akaashi whispered, eyes half closed.

A hand went under his skirt to finger himself, gasping at each movement as he toyed with the Alpha. Bokuto shook in place, snapping his teeth when Akaashi guided his shaft in between his legs, shaky breaths leaving his mouth as he sank on the head-

Then the pressure was gone, Bokuto grunted in pain when Akaashi was ripped off of him violently. The angle gave him easier access to rickety wood holding him. He flexed his arms and broke apart the structure bounding him, falling to floor on his ass. He crawled back until his hand felt the discarded underwear and dirty jumpsuit, tussling with it to cover himself, to put some kind of a barrier between his naked body and the Omega’s hungry eyes.

Akaashi pushed himself to his feet, snarling at the man interrupting the breeding sequence with his Alpha. He tried to dodge the hand moving to grab his short curls but in a flash, the man caught his wrists in his large palm, bruising his pale skin as he wretched Akaashi’s head back, drawing a cry out his raw throat as tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Kuroo? Kuroo!” _his_ Alpha screamed, shock and mirth lacing with disbelief. How come his Alpha knew this _whore?_ Was he trying to take his Alpha away from him?!

“Bo, get up!” Kuroo yelled back as Akaashi dug his nails into his skin, forcing him to relax his hold until he could slip from between his fingers. Akaashi whimpered when Kuroo’s fingers tightened in his hair, pushing him to his back, grabbing his flailing bare legs to immobilize him. The Omega pressed against the taller man’s chest, propping himself on his left hand before launching at him, forcing him back to his feet, grappling with his arms around his shoulders as Kuroo twisted him around, making him lose his balance before punching the Omega square on the jaw. He turned his frantic eyes at Bokuto, face flushed with sweat dripping from his hair as Akaashi stumbled to stand.

“Go Bo!” he shouted before bolting into darkness, Akaashi rubbed at his hurting jaw before chasing after him.

“Get back here!” he hissed. “You are not done dying you filthy slut!” the voice sounded far from him. Bokuto pushed himself on his feet, grunting in annoyance when he couldn’t move as fast he wanted. He rushed away from _the mutilation chamber_ into the workshop, hobbling his way behind bookshelves, someone crying out reached his ears and his hearth filled with dread.

Kuroo didn’t make it.

He saw Akaashi’s shadow behind a corner, closing in the space as Bokuto crouched under a table. The Omega was wiping a knife on his leather glove as he looked around the place, glaring into the messy room under his furrowed brows.

“Honey, come back to me!”Akaashi pleaded, looking over tables and chairs. “You'll run out of places to go. I know you are not like the others, or are you just another whore seeking bastard?” he spat out as he went around the table Bokuto hid under.

“Honey, let's not be ridiculous. Just come out and let's talk about it.” he sighed, trying to sound gentle and patient, like he was trying to convince a baby to co-operate.

Bokuto, as silently he could manage, slipped from under the table, crawling his way back to where Akaashi emerged.

“You're going to make me work for it, aren't you, you minx?” he spotted him. Bokuto rushed back on his feet as Akaashi staggered behind him, the hits Kuroo landed on him slowed him down significantly.

Bokuto pushed himself, the sting is leg was barely noticeable under the terror he felt as he rushed into a room, slamming the door closed behind him. He looked around to find a way himself, noticing how much potent the Omega’s scent was in here. There were numerous wedding dresses tailored on bloodied mannequins, flies swarming around the thick stitches each one sported.

“You crazy scoundrel!” Akaashi shrieked as he banged the door open, his gaze zeroing on the Alpha ducking through another doorway.

“Why would you do this to me?!” Bokuto heard Akaashi sobbing, like he was being the worst mate anyone could imagine, like he was leaving him behind. He ignored his whimpers and wretched breathing, jumping over a table to avoid being cornered, twisting around corridors until he came face to face with a broken window, curtains floundering with the wind blowing fresh air on to his face.

He braced himself against the windowsill, swinging his legs to other side-

“No! Don’t! Don't leave me! I can't be alone!”

And jumped.

He cried out at the impact of the cold stone, rolled around the ground, clutching at his wounded leg as affliction fogged his brain in reddish smoke of despair and biting pain. The ringing in his ears started to clear up as he propped himself on his elbows.

“-all want to leave me? Is that it? You want to leave me? Fine! Go! You and the rest of these ungrateful scumbags!” Akaashi hiccupped from the window before marching back in, letting his veil flow behind him.

Bokuto watched his retreating back, confused at the sorrow and yearning filling his chest. Forcing himself on unsteady legs, he looked around to see another door back into the building. He rounded the tiny fountain to get back in but his eye caught the sight of a blue folder. A sense of duty came to him, the reason why the e-mail was sent in the first place, he would have to try to collect important material as much as he could. It looked like as if it had been thrown from the building, discarded like many papers covering the concrete. The title made him stop in his tracks.

_Project Walrider: Patient Status Report of Akaashi Keiji_

He flicked through it, Omega Male, age: 21. Bokuto’s blood curdled at it, he knew the man looked youthful but didn’t expect him to _be_ young. Most of the patients were through half of their lives or around their mid-thirties. Hell, even he was a good thirteen years older than Akaashi, he was too young to be trapped in this place. His eyes scanned through the file, grimacing at the therapy sessions and what they included to see an Omega’s reaction.

His stomach lurched at the mentions of sexual abuse in childhood years by his father and brothers. His mother also beat him regularly as a_ punishment for taking her husband away from her_. A hand shot up to cover his mouth as he read more. It seemed the reason he was in an asylum in the first place was killing his own husband with an axe in an act of self-defence whom he was forced into marrying at the age of sixteen. The man often called for his friends to _share_ his wife and later he decided on prostituting Akaashi for making money from his good looks. There was no reason for him to be in an Asylum, much less Miyagi since the company subtracted all female personnel and patients of all dynamics, there was only supposed to be male Betas and a dozen of Alphas. He didn’t even have a diagnosed mental illness the first time he was forced into confinement, he was only accepted into the program because his parents payed Nohebi a considerable amount of money.

Bokuto’s lips pulled into a snarl at the information, aggravation rising and spilling from his body as hormones took full control of his mind. It disgusted him how they experimented on a teenager for the sole purpose of observing how a male Omega’s body would respond to Hormone Therapy (no wonder he smelled so weird, like he dropped into a chemical tank) and Psychosometic Pregnancies, how Morphogenic Engine altered his mind to obsess with the idea of an Alpha mate for _eternal peace_.

Bokuto blinked away the tears waiting to be shed and moved on, there was nothing else he could do but pity the Omega. He pushed his way in the building, limped past the empth elevator shaft he tried to climb through and came face to face with the sign of Administration Block, that was where he was supposed to go, his owlish eyes sparked as he tugged the metal door, sighing in frustration when it didn’t budge. Of course it was never that easy, he always had to look for the keys he didn’t even know if they still existed. Akaashi’s scent was barely a whisp of air here, Bokuto bet he was still at upper floors. There wasn’t much options to try, the door to his right didn’t have anything he could use, aside from a few batteries, of course. Next, he decided to search the kitchen, looking through every cupboard and drawer for the slim chance that someone would hide the keys there. Bokuto looked up, there was an open vent hatch he could crawl through, he hummed in thought as he pulled himself up. He nearly shrieked when he his eyes locked with lifeless ones, neck snapped dried blood coated the corpse’s face, he pushed the dead cook to crawl forward until the man fell down like a sack of decayed potatoes, Bokuto landed softly on the man’s flesh.

_Oh fuck me_.


	4. Prey to Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THIS FIC ISN'T ENDING I AM LIKE SO FRUSTRATED!!
> 
> I WAS DONE WITH THIS FIC, ONLY LIKE A FEW PAGES LEFT BUT NOOO MY BRAIN JUST STOPPED WORKING AND I CANNOT WRITE ANYTHING GOOD AND THEN THE FUCKING INTERNET CUT FOR A WHOLE WEEK AND NOW TOMMOROW IS THE FIRST DAY OF COLLAGE AND I FEEL LIKE SCREAMING
> 
> OK, now that the minor breakdown is out of the way, I want to apologize for the delay of the "shitty" chapter you alll anticipated. I know this fic was only supposed to be two chapters at most but I am not that patient to post to see your reactions.
> 
> I definitely think there is only one last chapter left at this point and I am a little bit more relieved than I was a chapter back. I only want to return to the fic I was originally writing before this "minor" joyful ride and be done with it quickly. I have way too many ideas for fiction and I am dying to write more (even though I am a horrible author) and satisfy my needs.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

His shaky hands braced against the wall at the sight before him. There were dozens of men, all mutilated and hung like wet laundry, like skinned rabbits. Some were still dripping blood on the corpses that fell down from the ceiling after their strings snapped, there were limbs covering the floor, coppery blood mixing with mud and intestines on the broken hardwood. Their ropes were tied together and stretched across the room like a spider’s web, tied into the structure below the wood. He noticed a volleyball net at the far wall, suspended behind a chart of balls. This must had been a gymnasium at some point, Bokuto taught. He used to love playing volleyball, always training hard for official games, pushing himself to the point of breaking much to his team mates’ annoyance. He was aiming to be a professional at some point, even had the national team seek him out until he broke his knees. He shook his head to dispel his thoughts, he didn’t want this horrible display to corrupt his _happy_ memories.

He passed the gym as fast he could, no longer be able withstand the smell of rotten flesh.

“When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see, how happy you will be-“

_Why, why the fuck is he here?!_ Bokuto ducked in shadows to hide, the singing was distant but still way too close for his liking. He shuddered when he realized Akaashi was following his scent, pursuing the source of Alpha pheromones like a shark smelling blood. There was light coming behind a corner, another place he could search for the damn keys, then leave this block if he couldn’t find it, there had to be another way to Administration Block, he would even climb on walls with his nails to escape this hellhole. He crawled his way into the room, stopping once again to wander his eyes around the small chapel. There were chairs lined up, each had a bow neatly tied around them, leading up to the altar where a _groom_ stood, his eyes gauged out and mouth stitched to resemble a smile. Bokuto sprinted on his way to him when he spotted the keys in the man’s fist, pressed against his heart.

“Filthy bastards. You're like all the others!” Bokuto jolted when Akaashi’s shadow fell on him. He quickly grabbed the keys before Akaashi made his way to him. He stumbled to a side door, partially blocked by a bookshelf and he darted towards his escape, slipping through the tight space even as his back scraped against the doorframe painfully. Akaashi tried to push his way in after him and with how slim he was, Bokuto thought he would catch him but he just sneered through the gap in frustration, making grabby at Bokuto’s direction since his dress didn’t allow him through.

“You don’t deserve my children! You don’t even deserve to live!” his face twisted, a hateful look on his eyes, his purgent pheromones radiated aggression. Bokuto held in his growl, his own body reacted to the Omega’s rejection, telling him to put the man in his place. _He_ was the Alpha, he was the once _who decided_ whether he was worthy of carrying his children or not.

Bokuto pushed against the metal cabinet blocking his way out as Akaashi went around the altar in the corridor. His body was charged, excited despite his best efforts, then he felt the first wave of heat in his lower belly, his muscles tightened and pupils dilated, he was going into his rut. Bokuto hobbled into the locker rooms and duck under a sink, slapping a hand on his mouth to stifle his ragged breaths. He heard the Omega huffing angrily, his boots stomping the dusty concrete below as he passed past the lockers into a classroom, he heard him grunting and cursing, distracted.

“Bastard.”

Bokuto decided it was the perfect opportunity to sneak behind Akaashi to back into the gym. Unfortunately for him, he emerged just as Akaashi’s icy eyes snapped at his way. He sprinted past the corridor into the gym as the Omega ran after him, cursing at him all the way.

“You Alphas always go for the whores! Their judgement, their little swinish eyes!” Akaashi cried out when Bokuto jumped up into the vent, barely pulling himself up from Akaashi’s clawing on his calves.

“You are nobody’s father!” he declared, whirling around and stomping away.

_I did it, I did it!_

Bokuto rushed the way back to the metal gate of the Administration Block, jamming the key in, breathing in relief.

_Please, please-_

A sharp pain spread at the back of his head, making him bang his forehead on the bars before him. He clutched at the rusty metal as a hand garbbed the back of his shirt, swinging him onto his back. He looked up at Akaashi, bewildered as he stalked towards him, holding a bat unsteadily in his grip.

_How?! The doors were locked!_

“One more, I try-“ he brought down the bat on his chest, knocking the breath out of the Alpha. Bokuto fell on his side from the hard coughs shaking his ribs, spaying the tiles with blood.

“-and I try-“ another hit on his shoulder, Bokuto cried out the impact, he tried to put his arms on front to block Akaashi’s swings while he crawled back but Akaashi kicked his stomach, making him fall to his back with the Omega’s foot pressed against the middle of his chest.

“-but you all betray me.” He sobbed, his face was flushed red, eyes puffy from crying. He continued smashing the bat against the Alpha’s chest, shoulders and stomach until he couldn’t lift his arms anymore.

“L-listen, we can talk about it-“ Bokuto started but Akaashi slapped him across the face, leaving him shaken and panting.

_Teach him a lesson. _

“God! You ungrateful shit! This... this is why we can't have nice things!” Akaashi screamed at him, pacing back and forth on the bloody hardwood, before snapping his gaze back at him, his icy eyes glinting like he had the greatest idea ever.

“You belong with the others! You can hang like the rest of them!” he nodded, the misery in his eyes disappeared in favour of malicious intent.

Bokuto tried to follow Akaashi with his eyes but they kept fluttering, swaying the motions of the suspended corpses-

Wait.

Akaashi dropped his bat.

Bokuto crawled over it, wincing in pain at each scrape of the concrete against his abused muscles. His fingers closed around the weapon and he felt a satisfying victory surge through his mind, he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

“Love... is hard sometimes. To think I wanted you to have my children... Just another scoundrel after all. Alphas!” Bokuto snapped his head up at the sound of air cutting as a noose shaped rope was thrown at him, hooking around his wrist. Akaashi pulled at the rope, trying to force Bokuto to move forward, hissing when Bokuto widened his stance and dug his heels in the floor.

“I am tired of you calling me names _you crazy bitch_!” Bokuto snarled at him, he didn’t know where the sudden burst of courage came from, maybe it was his converging rut, the way it made his pupils dilated, his muscles tighter, his reflexes faster and his senses sharper. For the first time that day, Bokuto finally felt like an Alpha.

_Show him who is the boss._

He gripped tightly the rope and yanked Akaashi to him who stumbled forward at the unexpected aggression from Bokuto. The Alpha didn’t stop there, now that the pain was a dull ache at the back of his mind, he shot forward like lightning and struck the Omega with the bat, smashing it against his back.

Akaashi’s pupils shrunk, lips parted in a silent scream at the pain cruising against his spine. He clutched at Bokuto’s jumpsuit when the Alpha launched his hand at his throat, holding him arm length away as he choked him.

“How do you like it now, hmm? Do you like being smacked around?” Bokuto sneered at him before throwing him down. Akaashi scrambled back on his feet to avoid being strangled again.

“Are that desperate to be someone’s _bitch_?!” The Alpha charged at him before Akaashi step aside, he shoved the Omega down, straddling his legs when Akaashi tried to kick him in the shin.

“Why would you do this to me?! You are only hurting me! You are a horrible Alpha.” Akaashi spat out like the words burned his tongue. Bokuto, now that the rut was taking full control over him, entertained with the idea of actually burning his tongue to shut his vile mouth.

“Quiet-“

“You dirty little-“ Akaashi’s head whipped to side when Bokuto back-handed him, left stunned for a moment even when Bokuto pulled him back on his feet only to sink his fist into his stomach. Blood sprayed from his gapped mouth onto Bokuto’s sleeves as Akaashi was swung back, trying to not tumble on his knees when his groin convulsed.

Akaashi’s instincts abandoned all thought of stalking and hunting when he smelled the heavy pheromones resonating _aggression and threat_.

The Omega in him recognized Bokuto as danger instead of a breeding mate he craved in that moment and his senses snapped. He darted to side when Bokuto moved to grab him again, holding the rope tight in his grip as he ran behind the Alpha, hooking the noose around his neck with a swift flick of his wrist and yanked with all the force he could muster.

Bokuto coughed at the sudden and sharp pressure on his windpipe. He frantically clawed at the noose choking him. His feet were leaving the ground as Akaashi pulled him up, grunting with each bruising hold on the rope.

“You are… heavier then you look.” He gasped, sweat beading on his forehead and dripping down into his eyes. “If this is you on our honeymoon, I can’t imagine our anniversary.” He humorlessly laughed, his arms straining against Bokuto’s weight.

Bokuto’s eyes wide with panic, his thick fingers tried to loosen the noose around his neck as he pulled himself up to lessen the pressure.

“Hold still!”

The wooden roof started the creak, debris and limbs were falling the more Bokuto struggled to keep air in his lungs without snapping his neck. Akaashi lost his footing for a moment, stumbling forward when planks holding the corpses up snapped, momentarily dropping Bokuto on his back harshly even as the Omega held on the rope for dear life.

“Goddammit what are you-“ he panted when the web of ropes tightened and snapped, creating a net launching upwards around them, catching Akaashi on his waist. His slitted eyes lost their menacing look, dilating in fear as he spread his knees, bending them to get a good footing even when the ground shook with the corpses’ weights. He wrapped the rope around his wrists and yanked Bokuto up, who once again swung his legs around to fall down.

“ .. Damn it, Honey! No, you need to behave!” The Omega screeched, his voice wavering, sweating profusely. If the rope slipped from him finger, the gym and he-

“Agh! No, no, no, no...” he begged to himself like a mantra, his gaze locked on Bokuto’s face; his determined watery eyes, burning cheeks, flared nostrils and his snarling mouth.

Bokuto quickened his pace with his swings, barely hearing the last creaking of the wooden panels through the sound of blood rushing in his veins. His golden orbs snapped to the Omega who had the nightmare for the past hours, every color blurred and distorted around Akaashi’s barely holding form and with a final pull to the rope, the roof came down as the web snapped up towards the now broken ceiling, catching Akaashi and hauling him up with the few corpses lying around.

Bokuto fell on his hands and knees, wheezing at the lack of air and adrenaline rush, drying the back of his tongue at the process as he attempted to rise on shaky legs. He tried to focus on the now limb covered floored, stabling himself by leaning on fallen carrier column.

“We… could have been… beautiful…” he heard Akaashi whimpered as he looked up. Said Omega was stuck in the webbing he created, his arms spread wide and bounded back, Bokuto sucked air between his teeth when he noticed one of the metal bars impaled Akaashi in hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFFT I AM CACKLING


	5. Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I SWEAR to God this is the last chapter before the end and I am sooo done with this fic. 
> 
> I am not trying to annoy you guys but this chapter might be little confusing and stiiff compared to others, I don't really enjoy writing smut (I have tried before but never actually worked on the idea seriously) especially *rape* scenes and the thing is, I am still a virgin (by my own accord fuck you) and still not comfortable with the idea of sex, I guess I just don't really understand it? Well, whatever the case, I tried to use referances from other fictions I have read before to make my writing tolerable. So, I am sorry if this chapter makes you cringe in any way.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains of a terrified Bokuto and Akaashi finally falling prey to their instincts and a rape scene, so beware

Bokuto straightened up and strode towards the defeated man, his hand curling over the bar-

_You won, now claim._

And yanked, not even fazed by the high-pitched scream he elicited from Akaashi. His rut hit him full force, tightening around his skin until all he wanted to was to strip and claw at his body. His pupils shrinked and brightened, pheromones wafting the air for full dominance as he leaned on his toes to peer up at the shaking Omega.

“Down you go…” he gritted out before bowing down to take the bat he tossed aside before, testing his grip on the heavy weapon before smashing it against the broken wood above him. It cracked and jostled the terrified Omega at each lunge, and with a final hit, the structure crunched and snapped in pieces, making Akaashi fall on his front and roll down until he came to stop on his side, body trembling and aching all over in his bones.

Akaashi tried to crawl away, under the broken pieces of the roof but Bokuto was faster, the Alpha growled and charged towards him, crouching behind his desperate form he grabbed his bloody ankles and yanked the Omega towards himself.

Akaashi whimpered in distress, his nails scraping against the broken floor, frantically trying to keep his distance from the Alpha he hunted behind before. His boots slipped from his feet when he kicked at the hands holding him but Bokuto was persistent, he gave a feral growl and the room shook with the loud boom of Alpha pheromones slamming down upon Akaashi, demanding obedience and _presentation_ from the Omega who was seeking him moments before to _mate_.

“Show me.” Bokuto grumbled in a low voice in his ear, eliciting a shiver from the man beneath him. Like he was stringed up like a puppet, Akaashi rose on his knees, chest and forearms braced against the floor.

Bokuto growled in appreciation, his hands lifted to smooth over the Omega’s curves, gliding over his bare legs until he reached his skirt, ever so slowly lifting the material to expose his ass into the clammy air, his breath hitching at the sight.

Akaashi’s thighs were shaking with anticipation, coated in his own unnatural arousal that had been torturing him for days. His shining eyes snapped to what Akaashi had in between his legs and couldn’t stop himself from moaning at sight of his pink, swollen lips, clenching on the air desperately. The Omega whimpered in distress, giving a final attempt to crawl before Bokuto grabbed his nape, bowing him until his cheek scraped against the filthy hardwood.

“A-Alpha..?” Akaashi called meekly, his hands were trembling when Bokuto pulled them behind his back, ripping off the gloves to expose his nimble fingers.

“Mate.” Bokuto growled, he knew what he was doing, that he shouldn’t be indulging himself with the murderous Omega he painted black in his image, he didn’t want to be the villain in this gym. But all the hatred, confusion and anticipation he carried through the whole day crashed upon him, pushing his instincts forward and urging him to lose himself in the offered pleasure, like he was rewarding himself for surviving and making the Omega submit.

“I-I. Blood. I-Injured. No…Yes…”

“Mate.”

“Hot, hurts…”

“Mate.”

“Blurry. Hurts. No…Yes…”

“Mate.” Bokuto tore the veil from Akaashi’s locks. With a large hand holding Akaashi’s slim wrists together behind his back, he did a quick job of tying the thin material around his arms tight enough to bruise his already scarred flesh.

“A-alpha…”

“Mate.”

_“My Alpha.”_

_“My mate.”_

Bokuto growled in satisfaction, his hands trailed lower until they rested over the Omega’s cheeks, kneading them when Akaashi gasped as another wave of heat struck him. Normally, when an Omega was injured or merely was in a situation where their life was endangered, the heats would be dulled, let it’s grip slide from the person until the conditions were at optimum again, it was common knowledge. But Akaashi’s case was different, nothing about his hormones and reactions were natural, even with a hole in his hip, cracked ribs and a rutting Alpha who tried to beat the shit out of him a moment ago, his body was still craving for a knot, a bond and demanded a breeding show. Bokuto licked his lips when another glob of slick dripped from Akaashi’s pussy, his right hand reached out to feel the softness of the swollen lips before dipping in, startling a yell out of Akaashi’s raw throat. Bokuto huffed, just scissoring his fingers to prepare him, not even stopping to relish the feel of soft wet walls clenching around his digits.

“A-ah… Alpha… Mate…” Akaashi choked on his spit when Bokuto abruptly pulled his fingers off, replacing them with his now painfully erect cock.

Bokuto was ruthless with his thrusts, working his hips so hard against Akaashi that the Omega was afraid by the end of this, his cheeks would be fully red and hurt to touch. The way Bokuto was pounding him into the ground was more painful than pleasurable, but in the void of his heat, he couldn’t really distinguish the difference between them, all he knew that he was craving for someone, anyone with a knot to fill the emptiness inside him, to be fucked to death maybe.

When Akaashi’s knees couldn’t keep up with Bokuto’s harsh snapping of hips, he collapsed on his front, grunting when his side scraped against the broken hardwood. Bokuto growled in dismay, his fist curled in Akaashi’s locks to yank him up while his other hand took a hold of _another groom’s_ ankle and tucked the mangled frame under the Omega’s hips to support his weight and keep him in the position.

Then, Bokuto rose from his knees to crouch on ball of his feet to slam himself deeper into Akaashi’s sweet spot. Said Omega couldn’t help the high keen escaping his lips, his mouth gapped to suck in air as much as he could, eyes misty from how forceful Bokuto was being on his fragile body. Drool was leaking from the corners of his mouth when the first orgasm crushed on him, making his insides desperately try catch on a knot, his hands shot forward, a silent scream forming on his lips as the wave of endless agony and bliss washed over him, prolonged when Bokuto refused to let the Omega rest after his high. Tears streamed down Akaashi’s flushed cheeks, limbs twitching and jerking as Bokuto continued to fuck into him mercilessly, he tried to crawl forward to lessen the pressure on his abused flesh, his toes curling, willing himself to endure. Bokuto’s hand pressed Akaashi’s cheek onto the coppery concrete, hissing when the Omega refused to cease his wiggling to escape his hold.

“Sen…sitive… hurts… a-aha… Alpha… please.” Akaashi choked on his pleading when Bokuto grabbed his hair and slammed his forehead on the floor twice before curling his hand under his chin, tipping his head up until their eye met upside down.

“Be a good Omega and take your Alpha’s cock!” Bokuto spat at him, making Akaashi flinch away from his face. He bowed his head, slightly tilted to side show the seething above him that he was still willing and not a danger. Akaashi didn’t know how many times he was taken on his knees until the Alpha above him grunted, pulling back to roll Akaashi on his back and lifting his skinny legs over his wide shoulders, trapping the Omega’s wrists above his head before bearing down on his weak and broken body. The angle gave him the needed momentum to force his way in harder than ever before, not even caring of the ugly purple flowers blossomed in shape of his fingers on Akaashi’s thin waist nor of the cries of agony he punched out of his burning lungs with each thrust.

Bokuto was terrified, it felt like his mind was detached from his body, like some kind of a demon took the hold of his every cell and commanded them to move as they so desired.

He was a prisoner in his own body.

But at the same time, letting everything out felt good. Pleasure was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time after his last relationship after all. But even then, he was aware what he doing was wrong and cruel. Akaashi may had tried to make him a toy for his fantasies, but he was still a mentally disturbed individual, suffering as much as Bokuto for the past hours. THe Omega may had been willing back then, hell he even chased after him and begged to mate him. However, from the way his body was trembling and flailing Bokuto could tell Akaashi was torn between wanting to fulfill his desires and escaping the crazed Alpha who was anything but patient and gentle.

Bokuto wanted to stop.

He needed to stop.

The coppery smell of blood seeping out from between Akaashi’s legs was a sign that he should had stopped.

Akaashi’s screams were twisting in his gut, the way his tense muscles loosened should had alarmed him.

God, he was raping the man who desperately followed him to mate, Bokuto wanted to throw up.

But all he could do was scream at the Alpha behind his shrunken pupils, completely chained under his instincts.

When Akaashi arched his back for the last time, the disgustingly sweet release finally rushed out of him, knotting the Omega for the final sequence of their breeding.

Bokuto leaned over Akaashi then, his gums swelled and itched when the cannies broke through his flesh. Unlike their _coupling_, he was gentle when he nudged Akaashi’s head to side to expose his swollen scent gland.

The pheromones buzzing in air immediately stilled and hung, like the time had stopped when Bokuto’s teeth sank into Akaashi’s gland, and fully dropped like bomb when Akaashi instinctively bit back into his skin in return to complete the bond.

Their un-matching scents mingled and pulsed in unstable waves until Akaashi collapsed back on his shoulders, Bokuto’s heart stopped in fear when he noticed the Omega’s bleeding nose, eyes rolled back into his sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to change their feelings during the process if you noticed, its totally intentional.
> 
> BTW rape scenes makes me feel awful so don't come at me, lol.


	6. Towards the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo the last chapter, now only the Epilouge is left :d
> 
> Guys, I was so scared when no one left a comment on the last chapter, I knew it was a risky part and was constantly gnawing on my nails while thinking over and over if I messed up and disappointed my readers.
> 
> Anyways, I didn't edit this chapter out so I am sorry If you catch anything I might have butchered up.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains... well... a spoiler so I am not sure If I should tell Xd

Bokuto didn’t know how long he was staring at Akaashi’s abused body but when he rised back on his feet from his crouched position, he figured it must had been long enough to make his muscles ache. He stumbled over to the Omega, his shaking hands reaching down to cradle Akaashi against his chest.

How the tables had turned.

He bonded with Akaashi, someone he fought so hard to escape from. Made him submit and bleed.

Said Omega was laying unmoving, his shabby dress torn, hands and feet bare, bruises littered his frail body but what had Bokuto feeling so guilty was the mess he made of Akaashi in between his legs.

Bokuto abruptly leaned over his knees to purge his guts, the smell of vomit mixing with decay, blood and sweet scent of a mated couple.

He couldn’t leave Akaashi behind now that they were bonded. If something were to happen to the Omega, he knew he would suffer greatly from brain damage and it would take years to get back to his normal self. Plus, even if Akaashi would come out of this situation mostly unscratched miraculously, the company would still have him under their thumb and possibly track down Bokuto through their shared bond. Bokuto’s frantic eyes found Akaashi’s face again; his plush chapped lips, high cheekbones, delicate arch of his slightly thick brows…

Honestly, if the circumstances were different, Bokuto would have swooned over Akaashi. The Omega was the most gorgeous person Bokuto had ever saw, he always dreamt of a mate as beautiful as Akaashi, smiling at his way, welcoming him home after a long day work, having the time of his life with their company, joking around and laughter echoing in his apartment… He knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter anymore, no way of knowing how a happy bond would be.

He lost his chance the moment he touched Akaashi.

The moment Nohebi contacted him.

His fingers gently caressed Akaashi’s scruffed cheek, pulling him closer as he snapped his gaze upwards to look for some kind of fabric.

If he couldn’t leave Akaashi behind, then he would do everything within his power to take care of the Omega, to keep him safe (even after all he had done) from Nohebi and his lunatic parents.

He found a fallen, bloodied curtain under one of the columns, tugging the material free so he could wrap it around Akaashi’s spineless body, trying not to slap himself when it immediately soaked in blood at his bottom. Bokuto leaned down on his feet as he struggled to hook Akaashi’s bound arms around his neck and caught the back of his knees to wrap them around his front, supporting his weight on his back and shoulders. Akaashi’s head lolled on the juncture of his neck, resting there unmoving when Bokuto took the first steps out of the gym, heading for the gate he managed to unlock before the Omega got him.

The lights were flickering on the cracked, plain walls, making Bokuto’s eyes hurt as he tried to read the sign mounted above him_._

_Male Ward: Beta Section_

He glanced back at the matted raven poking in his vision.

I guess this is where he harvested all his grooms.

To his luck, most of the doors in the Male Ward had been either broken down or wasn’t locked at all. He didn’t want the hope bubbling in his chest to burst hence if something crossed his way again, but he couldn’t help it, he was excited to finally exit this huge maze and nothing was even attempting to stop him.

He ran past another door into a modern looking hallway, unlike other corridors this one’s walls were pristine and windows were glimmering with reddish orange hues of sunlight and-

_Fire? _

He approached one carefully, gazing out at the open field of the Asylum’s grounds. He saw it then, a small shrine perched on top a low hill behind the Prison Block, burning and painting the skies with screams and laughter, shimmering like liquid glass, dancing a deadly play above the prayers of the hopeless.

His eyes wavered, reflecting the lights as he struggled to follow the mesmerizing winding of the ashes across the field.

I didn’t even know we had a shrine.

He adjusted his hold on Akaashi, shifting him higher on his back and hooked his right leg to the other side, hooking both of them under his left arm, causing the Omega to fully drape his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders.

I wonder if Akaashi ever visited that place.

He tried to keep his balance as his free hand fumbled with his camera, documenting the scene for a few minutes with comments here and there. Once he was finished, he tucked the camera back into his bag and shifted Akaashi’s legs back into the position.

He jumped over beds, squeezed between shelves and ran into offices to grab whatever files he could. He came by a storage room of sort for keeping patients’ belongings, he didn’t wait a second to grab whatever he found useful and to his luck, he found the cabinet his name was on. When he reentered the prison block from the other end, the halls were empty but the sounds of gunshots echoing. He ducked under boarded up door frame into another hallway, swinging Akaashi back on his front to carry him princess style. This corridor was just illuminated by seeping light coming behind another metal gate, Bokuto’s blood turned cold when he saw the four armed figures examining an employee’s body; he could barely make out the filthy red hair splayed out on the floor.

"Is he dead?" One of them leaned down.

"You wanna check his pulse?"

"Uh... Let's just say he's dead." Another one shook his head, hand playing the many knives on his belt.

"Yeah... What kind of sick fuck would do this to somebody? Even took his damn pants." A much gruffer sounding one spat out.

"Tell you one thing: I've seen more than enough dick and balls tonight to last me a lifetime." The first one nudged the corpse with his shotgun, the head lolled on Bokuto’s side, giving him the clear view of the pained expression on his once co-worker’s face.

"And not all of them attached to a man. Let's wrap this up and get back to the truck."

"Amen."

All of them raised their weapon’s and slowly marched towards different ends of the room, passing by the couple hiding in shadows. Bokuto’s face lingered on the man’s for a while, trying to decide whether he deserved this or not. The man, Tendou Satori was considered a maniac and a ruthless individual when it came to the therapy sessions with the patients, always riling them up then deeming them too dangerous and instead sending their sorry asses for shock therapy.

He wanted to be sorry for him, he really did but it was hard when he couldn’t even keep the smile tugging on his lips.

This part of the building was full of soldiers crowding every corner, all of them ready to attack and disarm any potential dangers. Bokuto stuck close to walls, jumping behind tall objects to slip past them.

_"All teams authorized for deadly force. Repeat, all teams authorized deadly force. Kill anything that moves!"_ Bokuto’s breath hitched when he caught the flashlight turning his way, he immediately crouched down to avoid being spotted. When they moved away from the block, he breathed a sigh of relief, listening their conversation through the radio channel as he crawled towards the soft grounds of the Main Block.

_"Gods, what is that thing?!"_

_"Fall back! Fall back!"_

_"Multiple officers down in sub-basement! Unknown assailant. We need EVAC, and paramedics!"_

_"Backup! We need help! Basement laboratory. Some... some... THING!"_

_"No. No! God! NOOOO!"_

A chill ran down his spine at the voices. As much as he hated the company and their snakes, it was still terrifying to hear grown ass soldiers letting out shrill screams.

_"Copy that. Incoming."_

_"We're coming. Hold on." _

The silence was distracting, building on edge and boiling deep Bokuto’s mind, he was scared of the unknown they tried to hold in.

_"Team leader Takachiho is down!"_

_"I need immediate EVAC."_

_"He's... He's on a spit!"_

_"Oh, God!"_

_"Numai is down! Fall back! Fall back! Requesting immediate heavy backup! Requesting paramedics! We need..."_

Static overcame their panic, buzzing and glitching the radio until all came from it was smoke sizzling from the melted wires. After all the mess of emotions, strangely, Bokuto felt calm. The new hallway he entered was mostly clean, chocolate brown walls barely had stains over them and the floors were a soft caramel colour. Compared to other Blocks, the place could be considered untainted, not disturbingly decorated with intestines like other floors. He felt excited, giddy like a teen-age boy he was when he aced through games and pushed himself forward, sweat dripping from his brows to the tip of his nose, each pant of hot air fogged before him like small clouds, bathing under the orange sunlight peeking through the clear windows, the dawn.

The offices were empty, toppled over and the aftermath of confrontations still lingered both in smell and sight but nothing was moving or standing out. Bokuto dived into a large sitting room (Employee’ Room perhaps?) when he came face to face with a bookshelf covering the way out. He ran through the room, not giving anything a glance, but the sound of the phone ringing would surely haunt him for years.

_Almost! Almost! _

He was above the Lobby, he could see the Main Gate behind the frosted glass found a newfound determination coursing through his veins, not waiting another moment, he ran down the wooden stairs into the large, open Lobby.

“Bokuto? How the fuck are you still alive?” Bokuto jumped at the wavering voice in front of him, unconsciously tightening his hold on Akaashi whose head lolled further into his jawline.

There, sitting against the Gate in a puddle of blood, was Daishou Suguru, the man who would see him skinned, salted and raped for a promotion and a bottle of sake.

_“Bokuto Koutarou. You couldn't just...” The baton choking him pressed harder against his windpipe, making him gag and cough as the air left his lungs burned tears in his eyes._

_“You couldn't just keep your mouth shut. You couldn't just play along. But you're done talking now...” Daishou sneered in his face, eyes wide and had an amused glint sparkling in them. Then, the pressure on him loosened when the sound of commotion reached their ears, a man, presumably an Alpha, growled, pheromones of pure terror was dizzying when someone smashed against the closed doors of the Radio Tower. Daishou scrambled to his feet, his gaze never leaving the place sounds were coming from before turning to Bokuto, who was till coughing and hyper ventilating on his hands and knees, pointing the end of his baton at his face._

_“Do me a favor and die here Koutarou!”_

“Let's... make a deal. You help me, I'll help you.” Daishou gasped out, a hand pressed against his abdomen behind his jacket, his thin pupils locked on Bokuto’s golden orbs before switching on Akaashi, lips pressed into a thin line.

_Nope._

“God, I'm stuck like a pig.”

_That you are._

Bokuto turned his body away from the vile man, wanting to protect Akaashi from Daishou’s heated gaze, his pheromones buzzed in the air, spread out and pulsing of dominance and possessiveness. Daishou cringed at the musky scent ordering him to bow down, but had a surprisingly calm façade, no sign of him of being effected by pheromones expect the sweat running down his nape.

“Help me up. Please…” he muttered when Bokuto took a step towards him or rather, the Gate. He snarled, Akaashi still hurdled in his arms like a broken doll. When the Omega whimpered and Bokuto got distracted, Daishou took his chance to leap at the Alpha, a kitchen life in his fist.

“Fucking DIE already!” He hissed at him, stabbing the knife into Bokuto’s side, who screeched in shock, dropping Akaashi and rolling onto his back. When he raised his head, he saw Daishou hobbling over to him, his suit soiled with Bokuto’s blood. The Alpha crawled backwards until his back his the Reception desks, quickly getting an his feet and swinging over it when the light caught the coagulated knife and Daishou slashed against his arm.

“No one can know! No one!”

“You are already at the end Daishou, let us through!” Bokuto dodged another attack from the lanky man, ducking under his arm and punching the man under his chin. He panted, brows furrowed and eyes twitching pain searing in his side, his shaking hand desperately trying to cover the wound as much as he could.

“Hah! You are that desperate to stick your dick into your new toy?!” Daishou cackled, rubbing the bruising flesh on his jaw as he stalked towards the raging Alpha.

“What?! I am not a sick fuck-“ Bokuto gritted his teeth when Daishou barked out a laugh, his hands moved to grab a chair’s legs-

“Oh don’t play all so pure and innocent will you? I could smell your newly established bond with our poor youngster, the smell of sex!” he smashed the chair on Bokuto’s shoulder, pieces of wood and dust falling on the floor with Bokuto.

“It is your fault he is in here in the first place-“ The Alpha groaned in pain, curling up on the floor as Daishou stood hunched over him, letting out short puffs of air as he adjusted his hold on his blade, licking over his teeth as he leered at the Alpha.

“It is not my fault that he is a whore, a tight, sweet slut we bent over a table over and over because he was drooling over the thought of-“ but he never got the chance to finish his sentence when a cable wrapped around his neck. Akaashi yanked him back onto the floor and pinning the flailing Beta under his knees.

“What did you call me you worthless scumbag!” Akaashi spat out, tightening the cable around Daishou’s neck with all the force he could muster. Said man reached up grabbed the Omega’s wrists in his large palm, trying to keep his hands away from him as he swung his blade to stab it into Akaashi’s shoulder.

The Omega let out a high pitched scream as blood seeped out of him, staining his already filthy top, he pulled his legs upwards and bore his weigh down Daishou’s throat, trying to not wince at the hands clawing at his thighs and hips as his trembling hands clutched at the knife spearing him.

“Grah! What the fu... Urk. Oh, you fucking wet pussy!” Daishou wheezed out, his eyes widening in fear when Akaashi pulled the knife out of himself, coating both his hands and Daishou’s face with his blood. The wound deepened and the Omega cried out at the searing pain embedded in bones steamed down his cheeks as hot tears.

“No! No, please! No! No!” Daishou begged but it was too late, Akaashi didn’t hesitate to rise the blade high and dive it deep into the Beta’s throat with a scratching yell. Daishou let out a gurgling sound, his wide eyes blurred and lost it’s light when the last of his pulsing blood spurted out of his mouth and his head lolled back, completely limp under Akaashi’s vibrating body. The Omega didn’t stop his motions, stabbing at the corpse and sobbing his lungs out until all his already drained body reached it’s limit. He stumbled on his shaking legs, whimpering when pressure weighted down on his injured hip and the knife slipped from his fingers. The last piece of his gown, torn and no longer white, pooled down at his feet and he slightly turned to peer over shoulder at his wounded and sweating Alpha, who was staring at him with those big owlish eyes, brows furrowed in confusion and lips parted with concern.

“Akaashi!” it was the last thing he heard before Bokuto blurred and he collapsed on his knees. Bokuto quickly crawled over him, holding the Omega’s body close to his chest without minding his own pain.

The sun was raising over the Asylum, winds gently shaking the leaves of the oak trees and cypresses, guiding them in a gentle dance as the birds chirped to provide some music for the fresh morning air.

Bokuto grunted with each step he took towards the Gate, sweat beading on his nape and arms, cheeks flushed against the cold air.

The courtyard was filled with tanks and panzers crushed over the marble fountain the middle, the security cabin was run over and metal of the second Gate lay flat under a tree. Bokuto refused to glance back the nightmare he was trapped into, he felt like he would be sucked back in if he ever turned his head back.

He eyes lit up when he saw a car parked near the Main Gate, a black Jeep Wrangler, completely unscratched and probably working. Bokuto gently placed Akaashi against the brick fence near gate before heading back to the car, smashing his shoulder repeatedly against the driver’s window and punched through the cracked windows, wincing when glass cut his skin as he fumbled with the lock inside. He pulled the door open, threw his bag at the backseat and immediately sat on the driver’s seat to dug his hands under the steering wheel to connect the wires but to his surprise he found he didn’t need to when he saw the keys stuck on ignition switch. He stumbled out of the car and rushed towards the panting Omega, wasting no time to place him on the passenger seat and looked over him, God, he looked terrible. He shakily unbuttoned his shirt and dressed Akaashi in it carefully. The shirt was a little big on him and covered past his fingertips but Bokuto figured this had to suffice at that moment. He wrapped a green cloth over the Omega’s shoulder and a blue one over his hip, tying them tightly to prevent any more blood loss than Akaashi could handle. Once he was done, he fastened both of their seatbelts and pushed against the brake to start the car.

When his eyes snapped upwards, all color drained from his face. There, in front of the building, stood a silhouette in black smoke and pieces of metal floating around, clutching at his side, white eyes staring in his own. Bokuto tried to start it again and again, tiny gasps leaving his mouth when the figure floated closer.

_I can’t die like this! Not when I am this close!_

When he finally managed to start the car, the engine revving, the figure already reached them. Bokuto turned the wheel as far as he could to get away from the series of nano-bots that caused all this caos but he was baffled when the thing helped him instead of making them experience a painful death.

It turned car in a tight circle and gave him the last push he needed to break through the last bars seperating them from their freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I repetetive? Or an Asshole??
> 
> OH YESSS I AM NOW FUCK OFF


	7. To The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guys I am sorry that I couldn't finish this. I actually wanted to make this chapter longer but I am dead-ass tired and sick, I can barely stand up and tomorrow I have to go back to school since I missed my Friday classes. I am such an ass for telling you guys this would be the last chapter but hey, I actually gave out some information for you guys and even though some parts may be lacking (Remember, I rushed this chapter." I still I did a good job, lol.
> 
> BTW, I think of including my sketches of this story for the last chapter, would you be interested in that? I promise I am a decent artist lol.

The rattling of the car was calming, familiar and yet so different from his usual lone trips. He risked a glanced at still unconscious Akaashi. His face was as white as a sheet, sweat clung onto his forehead, his damp hair stuck against his curly raven locks, body jostling and head lolling as the car drove through the dirt road.

Bokuto didn’t know what to do, that if he should head over to his home and take away everything they will need to move forward or to take Akaashi to a hospital to treat his wounds. But, he also knew the hospital would surely ask questions and bring the police in. After all, they would probably barge in looking like they escaped a genocide and Bokuto’s jumpsuit would attract attention.

Hours passed, sun rose and demanded the attention of the sunflowers they were passing by, Bokuto was still mulling over what to do when Akaashi woke up with a gurgling sound, making him snap his attention at the panting Omega.

“Akaashi? How are you feeling?” He tried, almost whispering to not startle the panicked Omega.

“Al-Alpha…” he whimpered, a hand clumsily covering his mouth as he gagged, his teary eyes snapped shut. Bokuto immediately stopped and helped Akaashi lean down the open window, grimacing the retching sounds shaking the frail Omega’s body. He noticed only bile was coming out his throat, barely keeping himself from growling at the thought of Akaashi not being fed for days. He helped Akaashi exit the car, careful not to have his stomach churn again after he calmed down. He crouched down beside Akaashi and rubbed at his back when the Omega heaved again, snot and tears covering his flushed cheeks. He hiccupped when another burn etched into his stomach, his shaking hands clutched his chest as he bent down to throw up yet again. Bokuto laid his hand flat against Akaashi’s sweaty forehead and nearly flinched at how hot it was. He didn’t know how long they stood there, against the sunflower field, bathing under the sunlight but it was long enough to have Bokuto’s brows furrowing in concern.

Akaashi had been vomiting non-stop for the past hour and he could see his trembling fingers pawing at his abdomen, occasionally whimpering in pain. Bokuto might not be a medical personnel but he could still distinguish what is sick and what is dangerous-and-not-normal-sick. He decided on what to do and placed Akaashi back on his seat, even as he vomited on himself and the seat, murmuring an apology before retching again. Bokuto rushed around the car to start the engine, but to his luck, engine just revved before stopping. He let out a confused sound before trying again, and again. He cursed under his breath, his hands frustrately running through his greasy lock as he frantically looked around, there was a small lake to his left and a field to his right, they were probably still miles away from the city and he couldn’t just carry Akaashi there-

Then, he heard it, a sound of another car coming towards them. He rushed out of the car, not even hearing Akaashi’s pleas as he jumped before the approaching vehicle, waving his arms frantically to get their attention.

“Please! We need help!” he yelled and sighed in relief when the car pulled aside behind their “_borrowed”_ one.

Two men cautiously get out the car, from their smell, he could identify them as an Alpha and a Beta.

“What is the matter?” One of them questioned Bokuto, eyes raving over his bare bloodied chest and his injured side while the other rushed towards his heaving Omega.

“I… We… I-I don’t know, something is wrong with him, please help us!” he pleaded when the shorter male gently lowered him to ground, Bokuto barely suppressed a possessive hiss when the Alpha checked over his distressed mate.

“Calm down, my companion and I doctors, well, he is a Physiologist but that doesn’t matter.” The Beta nodded his head towards the Alpha who was trying to calm down Akaashi.

“Y-your names?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime and the Jack-ass over there is Oikawa Tooru.”

“Iwa-chan! Come help me!” the Alpha called out to his friend and the spiky haired Beta helped Bokuto over to them. Akaashi was retching again, his tear streaked face glanced up at Bokuto, offering his hand to him. Said Alpha latched onto his hand, holding it close and letting out soothing pheromones that immediately helped Akaashi relax his shoulders.

“Did he eat anything that might have poisoned him for the past day?” Iwaizumi asked, hands already searching in the first aid hit he brought.

“I-I don’t think so.” Bokuto shamefully murmured, turning his head away when Oikawa looked at him with a brow arched high up.

“Iwa-chan, might be hypoglycaemia-“

“I am aware Shitty-kawa.” Iwaizumi huffed, pulling out a… blood glucose meter? Bokuto didn’t know.

“So mean!”

“Shut up and measure his blood.” Iwaizumi pushed the tiny tool to Oikawa’s chest, who didn’t waste any time to get Akaashi’s blood.

They waited a few moments as Bokuto ran his hand through Akaashi’s curly locks. The Omega whimpered when a wave of nausea hit him yet again, angry tears leaking down his cheeks.

“It’s 98 Iwa-chan…” Oikawa murmured, confusion clouding his eyes as Iwaizumi checked after him.

“You said he haven’t eaten anything the past day?” Iwaizumi asked, his slitted emerald orbs boring into Bokuto’s.

“No… I don’t think so, when he vomited, nothing came out the first time.” Bokuto nodded.

“Iwa-chan, hypertension can cause nausea and fevers, too…” Oikawa started, already reaching for the kit again, but Iwaizumi shook his head, his furrowed brows twitched in annoyance when Akaashi heaved once again.

“He isn’t an old many, Shittykawa, I don’t think it is about that.” His eyes rowed over the Omega’s body even as Bokuto growled at him in warning. Akaashi’s bound hands contracted, his fingers slowly curled up in itself, Oikawa’s eyes snapped at the weird movement.

“Hey…”

“It’s Akaashi.” Bokuto answered for him, patting the Omega’s head when another mix of bile and snot was thrown up.

“Akaashi-chan, how does your hands feel?” he reached for the shaking firsts and tried to pry them open, but they were clenched tight.

“T-they hurt, like they are m-made of stones…I-I can’t move them!” Akaashi rasped, shutting his eyes tights as he panted. Oikawa snapped his head upwards, his wide eyes locking with Iwaizumi’s. A silent conversation exchanged between them and Bokuto glanced back and forth between the two doctors, lack of patience itching to surface as the seconds passed.

“What is it? What is happening to him?!” Bokuto screeched when Iwaizumi tried to call an ambulance, cursing under his breath when he couldn’t get any signal.

“We have to rush him to hospital-“

“What?!”

“He might be suffering from Hypocalsemic tetani-“

“What is THAT?!” Oikawa’s hands slammed onto his shoulders and pulled Bokuto back, who was spitting and growling at the Alpha as Iwaizumi tried to coax Akaashi up to his feet.

“Calm down! If we don’t go now, he will drain all the tissue fluid and might even lose weight up to 44 pounds!” Oikawa yelled at the bloody Alpha before all color left his face. Akaashi was writing on the ground, twitching and sobbing like he was possessed until with a final tiny gasp, his body folded on itself and his eyes rolled in their sockets.

“Oikawa! Tell me you didn’t put all paper bags to thrash!” Iwaizumi shouted as he sprinted towards his car.

“I left a few in the baggage!”

Bokuto crawled towards Akaashi’s body, his shaking hands clutched his shoulders as Iwaizumi ran back with a paper bag.

“Akaashi-san, listen to me! I need you to try to breath into this.” Iwaizumi encouraged the treambling Omega, putting the paper bag over his mouth and nose. The bag shrunk and filled with air each time Akaashi breathed into it, after a few minutes, his hands relaxed and body lay flat on the ground. As soon as he lost his consciousness, Iwaizumi put his arms under his knees and around his waist, running towards his car as Oikawa helped Bokuto after them with his arm thrown over his shoulder.

“My-my bag!” Bokuto yelled as he attempted to turn over to get all the evidence he collected but Oikawa stopped him, guiding the frantic Alpha to front seat and hushing him.

“I will get it for you.” He murmured and left to do so. Bokuto couldn’t do anything but watch Iwaizumi fuss over _his_ Omega at the back seat from the rear-view, startling himself at how he quick he became attached to the man who tried to stitch a knot on him a day ago.

“I am sorry I couldn’t ask your name.“ Iwaizumi caught his eyes on the mirror, Bokuto snapped his gaze to his lap.

“It Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou…” he said, no reason to lie he figured.

“We will need to talk.” The Beta had a fierce and an angry gleam in his eyes and Bokuto hunched on himself, turning his head to left when Oikawa barged in threw the bag on Bokuto’s lap before starting the engine.

“How much time do we have?” he asked, foot already pressing on gas.

“30 minutes, no more.” Iwaizumi grunted, checking Akaashi’s pulse before stripping the Omega completely, much to Bokuto’s dismay. He paused at the bruises and cuts covering Akaashi’s body, the rugs tightly wrapped around his shoulder and his hip. He grimaced in disgust at the mess of his vagina.

“Forced entry.” He followed the movement when Bokuto’s breath hitched. Oikawa tilted his head to side, eyes never leaving the road but indicating that he was still listening.

“And a fresh bond…” his fingers gently glided on the bloodied teeth mark over Akaashi’s scent gland, imprinted on nearly the same time as Bokuto’s by the looks of it. When he pried open Akaashi’s legs as carefully he could, he noticed there was a little bit slick still coming out of him.

“Hey, Oikawa, can you smell anything weird?” Iwaizumi asked slowly, his eyes never leaving Bokuto’s restless form as he leaned a little forward to fumble with the back of his belt. Oikawa instinctively sniffed the air, a brow arched upwards at the weird question.

“Uh… Not really, just some kind of an sterile smell laced with jasmine, another one that reminds me of oak, your regular smell and… I am sorry Bokuto but you guys smell like wet and beaten dogs.”

“Don’t say sorry to a guy who assaulted an Omega and forced a bond on them.” Iwaizumi snapped, Oikawa’s eyes widened at the accusation and looked over at the man beside him.

“Isn’t that right Bokuto-_san_?”

“I-I didn’t-“

“Oh? Then how do you explain the marks of resistance?!”

“He was in heat!” Bokuto yelled, startling both man as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“So… you took upon yourself to mate him.” It wasn’t a question, Oikawa’s teeth grinded together.

“You weren’t there! You don’t know how much I tried to get away from him…” Bokuto hunched and hissed in pain when he felt his wounds throbbing.

“… I don’t know what happened to you guys but I am sure the police would be interested in your story.” Iwaizumi sneered in Bokuto’s ear, who swiftly caught the collar of his shirt and yanked forward.

“You can’t call the police! They won’t be of help and you will just expose us!” The Alpha screamed, shaking Iwaizumi as Oikawa leaned over to him tried him hold him back, his hand never leaving the steering-wheel.

The cold barrel of a pistol pressed against his forehead froze him, Bokuto’s eyes widened and he leaned back.

“Please, believe me.”

“Why should we? You act like you just escaped a prison and forced yourself on an Omega. Give me just one goddamn reason.” Iwaizumi spat out, eyes trained on Bokuto’s flushed face.

“…The bag, everything is in the bag. Please, if you call the police, we will be killed!”

Iwaizumi snatched the bag from Bokuto’s lap and peeked in it to see a shit ton of case files, notes and a camera.

“Iwa-chan we really shouldn’t mess with this.” Oikawa mumbled, maneuvering the car to get on the main road towards the nearest hospital. Iwaizumi sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose as he glared at Bokuto under his brows.

“…Give me a name, a name we can contact and decide whether you are a manic or not.”

Bokuto pressed his lips into a thin line, he thought of who he would have gone to. Not that he wanted to risk his friend but at the same time, it made sense tell his name more than anything.

“…Sawamura Daichi.” Oikawa nearly screeched at the name, taking a sharp turn towards left.

“Sawamura Daichi? THE Sawamura Daichi?! Chief Physician of Karasuno Hospital Sawamura Daichi?!”

“Uhh… Yes?”

“Where do you know him?” Iwaizumi asked, calmer now that it was a name he was familiar with.

“We were friends back at High School, I asked him to write full report of my physical and mental well-being when the job I applied for demanded it.” Bokuto said, confused.

“Iwa-chan, call him.”

“Not now, we will have to bring Akaashi to the hospital first.” Iwaizumi sighed before sizing up Bokuto again, a softer look in his eyes.

“Listen now, we won’t tell anyone about this or call the police but, If I you leave my sight even for a fucking minute, I will call the cops on you.” Iwaizumi hissed, firm. Bokuto just nodded, relieved for the time being.

When they rushed into the Emergency Department, it was loud and frantic. Paramedics rushed towards the Omega while Oikawa explained what the hell was going on. Some of the nurses fussed over Bokuto and helped him a berth to cleanse his wounds to prepare him for surgery, an IV was placed into his arm and the next thing he knew, he was fast asleep under the effect of sedatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying not to throw up for the 7th time this day but gosh, this makes me angry.


	8. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive!
> 
> So, I am sick once again but I only have 3 weeks before my break ends and I needed to post something so here you go!
> 
> I am sorry, I intended for this story to end in this chapter however it was getting too long so I am cutting it up. 
> 
> I also noticed this fic is awefully unedited and I will tend to it as soon as possible, I promise.
> 
> ı will post those sketches I promised at the end of the fic. Don't worry haven't forgotten of those.
> 
> Enjoy.

When he became aware of his surroundings, he first noticed the steady rhythm of a heart monitor and sunshine peeking through white curtains. He heard his own slow breathing and felt the tubes in his nose, an IV drip placed in his arm, his wounds treated and bandaged. His lashes fluttered, eyes twitching at the memories rushing at him; blowing the whistle, forced confinement, crashing of the engine, patients escaping their chains and causing havoc, the escape from them, hiding from Kenma guy, the Bride-

Akaashi.

His breathing quickened when he remembered the events before his escape. He jerked in an upright position, his hands scrambled to get the IV out of his arm but a heavy hand on his wrist stopped him. His frantic wide eyes landed on the figure next to his bed then, the Alpha who brought him here.

“Oikawa-san?”

“Yep, It’s me and you are awake!” he smiled and gently pried Bokuto’s fingers from his arm, they clutched on his sleeve instead.

“Where is Akaashi?”

“Oh, Kei-chan? Iwa-chan is with him don’t worry.” Bokuto’s eyes twitched at the nickname but he decided it wasn’t worthy of getting riled up now, he let go of Oikawa and leaned back on his pillow, a shaky hand raising up to rub at his aching lids.

“What happened?” He rasped. Oikawa was silent for a moment, having a silent conversation with himself before sighing in defeat, he awkwardly scratched at his nape.

“You went into a surgery, there was… it seems like you were stabbed in the gut and your ankle, was beaten down with various tools, had burn marks under your feet, choked and endured a high fall. Seriously, it is a wonder that you are alive.” Oikawa murmured, the playful edge in his voice long gone. Bokuto swallowed nervously, eyes darting around until they settled on his lap.

_His heart was beating fast, his face coated in sweat as the small hall filled with the heat of Crematorium. The guy was crazy, he was crazy, he was so fucking crazy. Why the fuck would someone run around with as chainsaw and make a stew from human flesh-_

_Someone was banging at the door and he needed to escape the Hospital Area alive if he wanted to call 119. He saw a door across from the three large furnaces, maybe there was another way he could go, he didn’t have another choice anyway._

_He ran for it but at the same time, the door from his left was thrown open to his face. He cried out as he stumbled back but a muscled arm of an Alpha caught him by his collar, pulling him forward until a blood-face invaded his vision. The guy chuckled lowly in his throat and bended him backwards on a slab, making a show of lifting his buzzing saw under his chin._

_“The meat is mine.” He licked his lips, snarling in his face as Bokuto grabbed his arm, pushing against it with all of his force as he cried out in terror. He didn’t want to dismembered and eaten by a cannibal. God, he didn’t want his head to be microwaved! In the end, the Cannibal huffed in frustration, glancing around behind Bokuto’s shoulder before his eyes sparked. He let go of the saw and pushed Bokuto further on the slab. His victim was shaking and gasping in rush as heat surrounded his body. _

_“You stay here…” he whispered in Bokuto’s ear, caressing his cheek lovingly before throwing him in a furnace._

_“And cook!”_

_“_Hey, hey! Are you okay Bokuto?” Oikawa asked carefully, leaning forward in his fellow Alpha’s vision to his pale, shaken up face. Bokuto blinked his eyes, rubbing both of his trembling hands on his eyes to calm himself.

“I am fine, just unpleasant memories.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am fine.”

Oikawa waited a few minutes so Bokuto pull himself together until he sighed, lifting his gaze on Oikawa once again.

“What about Akaashi? How is he?”

“Well, his case seems to be much more complicated, while physically he is surprisingly much better than you…” Oikawa leaned back, huffing a puff of air through his nose.

“Bokuto-kun, his hormone levels are so messed up that doctors can’t really predict what will happen to him. He will have to visit the hospital regularly and take multiple medicine to somewhat stabilize his body. Also, half of his organs are not responding as they should and have to be treated. They could only remove his bottom parathyroid glands right now but…” He shook his head, frowning.

Oikawa didn’t seem like a guy who would hesitate with his words but at that moment, Bokuto knew he was unsure of how to approach the situation. And he mirrored his fellow Alpha’ concerns, from what Oikawa said, Akaashi’ situation must had been more… exceptional than the oddly vile scent he emitted. He couldn’t help the worry starting to course through every fiber in his body, after all, whether he liked it or not, Akaashi was his mate.

“Can I see him?” Bokuto was startled at how desperate his voice sounded, but he knew he needed to be close to Akaashi, it felt like nails were clawing at his insides at the thought of the Omega being unsafe. Oikawa’ lips pursed and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Bokuto like he was a puzzle waiting to be solved, trying to pry his mind apart by just gazing into his golden orbs.

“I suppose I could ask his physician.” He said at the end, swinging his legs down to get on his feet. He walked through the dim room, pausing at the door with his hand against the silver handle.

“Oh, and Bokuto? Try to think of names for yourself and Akaashi, they will need to file a report after all.” He said, glancing back at the Alpha to see him hesitantly nodding his head at the information.

* * *

Half an hour later, Oikawa came to fetch him up to see Akaashi. He, with the help of a squeaky, blonde nurse, carried Bokuto to a wheelchair. Bokuto anxiously scratched at his arms as Oikawa slowly wheeled him out of his room. The stark white corridors were surprisingly vacant for a hospital, only a handful of people were sitting worriedly at their seats, some of them were even silently sobbing. Bokuto tried to ignore them as best as he could.

It wasn’t long until they reached before another door and Bokuto couldn’t help but furrow his brows at the security guards tiredly hovering around as the distinct sound of snarling reached his ears.

Before Oikawa could knock on the door, it was thrown open by an agitated looking Iwaizumi.

“Oh thank God you are here! I don’t know how much longer we can keep up with-“

“All of you whores! You and your bitching, your swinish eyes!” a loud screech interrupted Iwaizumi, who only sighed in frustration. He roughly grabbed Oikawa by his wrist and literally threw him into the room.

Bokuto was already struggling to get on his feet, his mind went overdrive at his Omega’ fury, his instincts were screaming at him to comfort his mate, to calm him down with his presence. His thoughts were interrupted as Iwaizumi came back to adjust his IV.

“Calm down, I don’t need you reeking and fueling him more.” He grumbled, getting behind Bokuto’ chair to push him into the room.

There was Akaashi, sitting on his bed, his throat covered in bandages and supporters held his head up. Bokuto couldn’t see below his waist but he was sure they stitched the gash in his hip.

“You all have your filthy eyes on my Alpha!” he fisted the thin sheets, an ugly snarl directed at the nurses who tried to keep their calm and approach the Omega.

“Sir, I assure you your mate is safe-“

“Liar! You are stealing my mate! You should be hanging in my-“ In that moment, Akaashi stopped to sniff at the air and snapped his head towards Bokuto’s direction. Immediately, his face softened, his vicious snarl turned one into of a doting wife, the edge of his eyes crinkled at how large he smiled.

“Alpha!”

Bokuto instinctively flinched in his chair a wobbly smile stretched across his face.

“Hello, Omega.”

Akaashi leaned forward in his bed and giggled at him happily while Iwaizumi wheeled Bokuto next to his bed. Hesitantly, Bokuto placed his hand above Akaashi’s, immediately the image of the Omega mutating all those Betas came to his mind and he had to swallow his spit at the crawling feeling of his hand.

“How are you?” he murmured gently at Akaashi instead, who landed a swift peck on his cheek at his question.

“I am better now that you are here Alpha!” he ducked his head, face flushed and eyes full of adoration, it felt so wrong to Bokuto. He could feel the questioning gaze of both Iwaizumi and Oikawa but decided to ignore them, he couldn’t give away anything.

Someone cleaning their throat startled him, he slightly turned around to see a man with dark hair, brushed to his right. His brown eyes were soft but at the same time, his gaze was piercing.

“Sir, I am Ennoshita Chikara. I am you and your mate’s physician for the time being.”

As he came closer to the pair, Akaashi bared his teeth at him, hissing as he clutched Bokuto’s arm in vice grip.

“It seems like your mate is doing fine for now, we cleaned his wounds and tested for any kind of infections. Thankfully, he didn’t bleed out too much to need a donor and there is nothing we should be cautious of in his blood. We also were able to stop his heat but we are unsure of it’s nature. Normally, heat cycles would immediately cease in life or death situations but his brain is not responding to the feedback mechanism of his hormone levels accordingly.” The doctor informed him, nodding his head as he took notes in files.

“So… what is going to happen now?” Bokuto asked nervously, they didn’t have much time.

“We think he should rest here at least two more days until we allow you to leave and before you say you can’t stay long, we already figured you are in a tight position by how you came in the emergency bay. We would usually let the police handle these kind of situations however Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san assured us you won’t cause any trouble for us. We won’t tell of you and your situation to anybody unless you want us to. But, I need names to fill your report and files.” The doctor finished, patiently waiting for an answer.

Bokuto couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him, his hands pressed on his eyelids. He didn’t know why, but he felt relieved.

“I-I am Kimura Ryouhei and my mate is Yuuki Kousei.” He whispered, lips pressed into a thin line as Akaashi silently stared at him, the doctor wrote the info into the files.

“Okay then Kimura-san, we should be able to clear you up in a few days. I will be back in two hours to change your bandages, rest well.” With that, he turned to leave, the hoard of nurses scrambling behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Oikawa barked out a loud laugh, hitting his knees as he wheezed for air, getting a sharp slap at the back of his head delivered by Iwaizumi.

“What?” Bokuto furrowed his brows, staring at his fellow Alpha as Iwaizumi muttered about _dumb Shitty-kawa doing his thing again. _Oikawa just shook his head.

“The names are just so original, I couldn’t contain myself.” Oikawa exclaimed, causing Bokuto to blush furiously.

“I-I didn’t really have time you asshole!” Bokuto yelled, scratching his nape.

“Hey now, this is a hospital, calm yourselves!” Iwaizumi said, gesturing around.

“And please don’t make fun of my Alpha.” Akaashi added, hands playing with hem of his shirt. All of them turned to him then, eyes widening with shock at his gentle tone. Akaashi hid his face behind Bokuto’s shoulder, sniffing at his slowly and savoring his scent. This looked so out of character on him that they didn’t know what to say.

“…Well then, I am sure you are tired from all the commotion, come Oikawa let them rest.” Iwaizumi said, jumping from his seat and pulling Oikawa out of the room with him.

It was just Bokuto, Akaashi and the steady beat of the monitors now. Bokuto hated this feeling of insecurity and fear but he had no choice but to face them now. He slowly turned his head to Akaashi.

“So, uh, let’s start over shall we?” he murmured, stretching his fingers as he gazed into Akaashi’s surprisingly steady eyes. The Omega pressed his lips into a thin line as he watched Bokuto trip over his words.

“I never told you my name, right? I am Bokuto Koutarou-“

“Why did you lie, Alpha?” Akaashi interrupted him, his face wore a mask of indifference. Bokuto was yet again startled by how different Akaashi acted, the guy was trying to catch and mate him for hours a few days ago was now questioning him.

In the end, Bokuto decided he needed to be honest with Akaashi if he wanted to earn his trust even if Akaashi seemed to adore him endlessly.

“I am not going to sugar-coat anything, Akaashi. We are being pursued, it was for the sake of both of us.”

“Nohebi?” he asked curiously, it looked like he couldn’t really recall anything.

“Yes, I kinda exposed them and you are one of their projects.” Bokuto didn’t know what made him so open with Akaashi in that moment. Maybe it was the aura he had around himself by how normal he acted right then or the fact that his instincts assured him since Akaashi was his mate, he was trustworthy.

“What was my name again?” Akaashi fiddled with his hands, pulling and twisting them until Bokuto gently pried his hands from each other, a small bitter smile graced his face.

“Yuuki Kousei.”

Akaashi blinked owlishly at him, his nose wrinkled as he tried to process the information and for a moment, Bokuto was afraid he would switch back at his violent personality. But at the end, he smiled widely at his Alpha, a light blush coating his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

“Okay, Bokuto- no wait, _Kimura-san_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to finish this up the following weeks.
> 
> Also, of course I chose their stage actors' names for their cover, what were you expecting?
> 
> :D


	9. Break-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little stupid but oh well, don't dwell on it much.

The days in the hospital was calm but unnerving for Bokuto. The longer they had to stay, the short they had time to hide. Even though the hospital gave them enough coverage, it was still suspicious to have people looking like they escaped from carnage around the same time the Asylum lost control over it’s patients. During the days, Bokuto watched news anxiously for every update on the state Asylum is. He watched the firefighter’s interview on how many they think still alive in there, watched them putting out the fire spread from the Shrine, watched questions floating over Nohebi’s CEO’s head and swiftly ignoring inquiries about what may have caused the damage on their property.

While he was gnawing on his lips worriedly, Akaashi switched between different moods of being pleasant and outright murderous. He attacked one of the nurses and scarred her shoulder, bit at Ennoshita’s hand and weeped on Bokuto’s shoulder when the Alpha barged in to give Akaashi a piece of his mind. He was already stressed over planning how to proceed after hospital and they didn’t need Akaashi’s instabilities slowing them down. After calming down or forcing Akaashi to do things, he would stomp back to his room, kicking what little decorations it had out of frustration, already regretting bringing Akaashi along with himself.

On top of that, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stayed with them, monitoring their behaviors and making sure they didn’t disappear on them. Oikawa would try to interact with Akaashi, telling him stories of his nephew and often reasoning with him when he got overly violent if Bokuto wasn’t there to do that. In Iwaizumi’s case, Akaashi was a total brat. While he pitied and wanted to help the Omega, he couln’t hold himself from seething when Akaashi wrinkled his nose in disgust because Iwaizumi was a _definite slut_.

It was honestly confusing for Bokuto; Akaashi was fawning over all those Betas back in the Miyagi Asylum, crying over their corpses and cherishing them as he bound them over the wooden table. But here, he acted like they were all trying to steal Bokuto away from him, baring his teeth when they got too close to his Alpha’s space. Bokuto had to reassure him over and over that he was Akaashi’s, albeit gagging in disgust in his mind at the sparkle in Akaashi’s stupidly beautiful eyes. While he also regarded Oikawa similarly to Iwaizumi, his senses kept confusing him for a protective older brother instead. Bokuto couldn’t understand how Akaashi’s mind worked and he decided he didn’t to try find out anymore.

“Does it hurt, Yacchan?” Bokuto asked the blonde, petite nurse as she opened the bandages around his ankles. Because of her small build, she was skittish around them, it didn’t get better when Akaashi attacked her and tried to detach her shoulder. Her small arm and shoulder blade was covered in bandages, hiding the horrid slashes Akaashi inflicted on her vulnerable form. It didn’t help Yachi just happened to be an Omega.

“I-It’s fine!” She stuttered, her slender fingers cleaned his healing wound with batticon, muttering a _sorry_ before carefully putting fresh bandages over them.

He nodded her thanks, pulling down the hem of his baby blue t-shirt down. When he saw Yachi fidgeting in the place, he raised a questioning brow at her, keeping himself from pitying the girl when she squeaked in fright.

“What is it?” he asked, instead. For the short time he stayed in this room, he learned Yachi was most of the time scared of communicating with them. If she stayed overtime, it was the indication that she had something to say. Yachi nervously twisted her fingers, eyes rowing over every furniture nervously until she took a shaky breath and locked eyes with Bokuto.

“Kimura-san, do you have anywhere to stay?” She asked him meekly, making Bokuto look at her like she had grown another head.

“Well, I do but we can’t stay there anymore, though I will try to make arrangements. Why did you ask?” Bokuto answered cautiously. He didn’t know what Yachi was thinking, it wasn’t like they bonded over the past week much, mostly because of how Akaashi treated her.

“I-I have a spare place at the Northern mountains.” She started unsurely, squeezing her big, doe like eyes shut as if she looked at Bokuto’s way, he would eat her alive.

“Why would you offer help Yacchan? I am a stranger to you.” He furrowed his brows at her, it was highly unlikely to help someone out of the good in your heart, especially considering the fact that she was terrified of them.

“A-actually… Oikawa-san told me you are close friends with Sawamura-san. He is like a big brother to me and he asked if I could help you out…” she was blushing furiously, embarrassment taking over her, traveling down her little body and shaking her limbs.

He was next to Oikawa and Iwaizumi when they made the phone call to his oldest friend, never taking their eyes off Bokuto to see if he would give away anything. Even though Bokuto found the files concerning his mental health with Daichi’s signature, they didn’t trust him understandably.

Iwaizumi was quite shocked when Daichi babbled out questions about Bokuto’s situation, rambling about how relieved he was to hear from him. And that he thought about it, Bokuto didn’t find it weird that Daichi contacted Yachi and asked for her help, he probably searched around who his doctor and nurse was.

“And you are giving your place to us..?”

“I-It belonged to my mother and secluded from eyes enough, I owed Daichi-san anyways.” She vigorously nodded her head, a newfound determination came over her.

“Besides, it has no use to me. At least I can try to help people by providing them a place to stay. And I trust Daichi-san, if he trusts you I trust you.” She declared at last, bowing down quickly before she practically ran out the room.

_That helps quite a lot actually_. Bokuto thought, he noted in his mind to thank Daichi later.

Another week later, they were released from the hospital. They checked their scarred skin one last time. Bokuto cringed at the amount Ennoshita prescribed them with painkillers and salves, along with Akaashi’s hormone supplements.

“You will have to bring him back here in the next two months so we can monitor his progress. Don’t disappear on us you want Yuuki-san healthy.” Ennoshita warned him with a finger pressed against his chest, tearing a laugh out of Oikawa as he watched the ordeal, later whining and muttering after Iwaizumi whacked him in the head.

“So… I know Yachi gave you keys to her place but don’t you have your own place? I mean, you probably can’t stay there but at least we can collect your stuff?” Iwaizumi asked as soon as they went into the parking lot, ignoring the looks Akaashi was throwing at his way.

“We?” Bokuto asked, his left hand linked with Akaashi’s, he had a firm hold on him to somewhat control his actions.

“You thought we would let you out of our sight just yet?” Bokuto asked, looking over his shoulder at their direction with half-lidded eyes, a smirk grazing at his full lips. He hooked his car-key around his pointer-finger and waved it at Akaashi’s way.

“Stop it, Shittykawa.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

They sat in the car quietly as Oikawa drove at the address Bokuto gave him, occasionally rubbing at his reddened eyes and glancing at the rear-mirror, mostly watching Akaashi’s face. Said Omega looked out the window in awe, as if he never saw anything outside the Asylum. His nimble fingers gripped at the locked door eagerly, leaning down as low as possible to peer up at the buildings they passed by.

They parked down in front of an old apartment complex in a dead-end street. The place was a little dark and unmaintained but it was affordable for the time being.

“I will stay here with Akaashi, you guys go up and gather what you need. Don’t make us wait here too much though.” Oikawa said, leaning against the trunk of his car and folded his arms over his chest. Akaashi was quick to object, his eyes widened and snapped towards Bokuto.

“What? Alpha you can’t-“

“Just wait here for me Akaashi? I promise I will be back.” Bokuto interrupted him quickly, half-heartedly pecking his smooth cheek to convince him, the change in personality was immediate. Akaashi’s eyes softened, a slight blush came over her high cheekbones and his chapped lips pulled into a small pout. His eyes glanced at Iwaizumi’s way but didn’t protest his Alpha.

The tiny lobby at the front door was empty, the wooden panels were worn out and the tiny television on the slim counter was droning at the background. There were black and white pictures hanging on the wall at the dusty panels, a young woman stood proudly with her diploma in her relaxed hold, a small but genuine smile graced her thin lips.

Tiny specks of dust swayed in the air under the filtered sunlight, rising from the old red rug under their feet as Iwaizumi stomped on around it.

“Is anyone there?” he yelled, looking through the door behind the counter with narrowed eyes.

“Strange, Ito-san usually watched the news during this time of the day.” Bokuto hummed under his breath, leaning over the stair to look if anyone wandered the tiny corridors.

“Maybe they had an emergency?” Iwaizumi quarreled, pursing his lips when Bokuto shook his head again.

“Even so, they would just leave like this.” Bokuto sighed in defeat. He rounded the counter and opened the drawer he knew Ito hid the keys.

“Wait.” Iwaizumi stepped beside him, his left hand stuck in his left pocket to pull out a handkerchief.

“Pick the key with this.” He nodded his towards the drawer, Bokuto didn’t question him.

It wasn’t hard to find the key with the number of his flat, a sense of nostalgia came over him as he grasped the tiny, metal key, the tag on it bended and erased a little.

“The elevator is not working so don’t bother.” Bokuto said as Iwaizumi made his way towards it, he didn’t wait to skip the stairs with two steps at a time, not like he would want to be around an elevator ever again even if it worked.

“Don’t rush around, you could hurt your ankle! Besides, I though we were trying to be discreet…” Iwaizumi quietly jogged behind him, his brows furrowed as he saw light coming out a doorway, slightly ajar.

“Wait, isn’t that yours?” Iwaizumi whispered at him. Bokuto felt dread pooling in his gut, cold rushing in his veins as they tiptoed their way near the opened doorway, it’s lock torn out. They crouched down at either side of it, holding their breath and waiting a sound, a movement but nothing happened. When they were sure no one was inside, Iwaizumi slowly pushed the creaking door open, wincing at the loudness of it.

As Bokuto stepped through the threshold, he felt angry-terrified tears filling his eyes. A lump formed in his throat and burned his nose as he glanced around his thrashed living room.

His books were torn and spread out on the dirty floor, muddy footsteps covered his mustard rug. His owl cups were shattered near his broken table, couches were thrown upside down as if someone was searching under them.

Iwaizumi glanced at Bokuto’s way with a look only could be described as _I am sorry dude_ and went to collect anything of use, mainly pieces of clothing and medicine that laid around, urging Bokuto to move as well. He went to look around the shattered television unit, falling on his knees as he saw his pictures with family and friends were torn into pieces.

He bit his lip in sorrow when he noticed his tablet was also broken and folded in half, wires and matrix pieces crumbled under it. Bokuto picked it up anyway with the hope that maybe the mainboard wasn’t crushed.

They picked up anything and everything that may be of use as quickly as possible, Iwaizumi occasionally asked if he wanted this or that but otherwise, a tense silence stretched between them. When they were finished, the bags full and nothing left behind, they decided they overstayed and swiftly exited the flat as fast as possible.

But there was only one things missing, only device not in his possession.

His new, personal computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, Bokuto is the one with mood-swings but in their case, Akaashi is the one who needs babying :D


	10. Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JWKSWKQSKWQ I AM LATEEEEE
> 
> I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner and leaving the fic at the edge like that! I was (is) pretty busy with my studies and now was the only time I could get a break.
> 
> On top of that, I decided to torture myself start on a new story so I could take a break from this one (even though I started with this one merely because I didn't want to continue Since You Refuse to Free Me at the moment) 
> 
> Then, I got kinda bored of Falling All Over For The Siren and returned to this :D
> 
> The chapter is unedited so I apologize if see any grammatical errors.
> 
> BTW, I received some lovely comments and I am grateful for it! Thank you so much for supporting this horror AU.
> 
> I actually wanted to add some doodles and I might if I don't feel laaaazy. (Edit: I put those in drive so you can access them through this URL > https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=1ZRkAGuMXKcslOb76kCHuXbjmlScKuDIi I mean those are not great but I still wanted to share some of them :3)

_Now this is nice_.

The house Yachi gave them was probably better than Bokuto could ever afford. The traditional Japanese house was both old but pristine, the garden was well kept even though it was pretty big, the interior was decorated plainly but at least he didn’t have to go for furniture shopping.

It was also a relief that the house was way out of the main road and they only had a few neighbors. Bokuto was sure nothing could be better than this.

“Whores…”

Of course, Akaashi was a problem but at least he was obedient when it came to Bokuto’s wishes. Oikawa decided to take a look around while Iwaizumi and himself went to put a few of his belongings away. Akaashi, on the other hand, decided it was in his best interest to vigorously scent whatever he could.

“Okay so… Why don’t we go and buy necessities?” Oikawa asked, he glanced at Akaashi when the latter perked up questioningly.

“And maybe get Bokuto to a barber shop? Your hair is kinda distinctive.” Iwaizumi added. Bokuto blinked in confusion and pulled at a tuft of his hair in his sight. Iwaizumi was right, it wasn’t common for people to have white hair in his age. If he wanted to stay under cover, then he had to do something about hair no matter how much he would hate that. There was another problem though, much bigger than his hair color or anything, really. He had no money other than what he found in hid bag. Well, he had money, earned quite under Nohebi’s payroll. However, there was also the possibility that his bank accounts were under surveillance, the company could be watching his account activity and track his position down. They were willing to have him drugged and experimented on, what would stop them from going for such extremes? Bokuto had to think, he was a software engineer, surely he could put his skills in use and draw money from his accounts undetected but it would also be illegal, it was like stealing money from his own account. Or he could just mine bitcoin. But to do that, he would have to launch hacks on deep web and he wasn’t sure how he could that without a computer in his name.

So that expended the list of things he would need; clothes for Akaashi, food, Akaashi’s pills, a haircut, a computer and he would need a strong VPN if he wanted to surf deep web safely. On top of that, he would have to somehow contact his sister, she and her sons would be in danger too if she decided to look for him.

He opened up his dirty bag and fished out his belongings; his cell phone he surely wouldn’t touch ever again, his clothes, a few notebooks, pens and his wallet. Bokuto was a person to carry big amounts of money. He would at least carry a 50.000 yen if he could help it. Of course had spent some money on food and movies before he was called in for the job, now he had around 20.000 yen. Maybe he could buy a cheap computer with that. But that meant they would have to go without food for a while and Bokuto didn’t want to starve, especially now that Akaashi needed nutrients for his hormone therapy. He couldn’t ask Iwaizumi and Oikawa for help either, they had already done more than he expected. Maybe could find a job at a local grocery store? Yes, that would be a good plan.

“I think it would be the best if we go grocery shopping first then to a pharmacy. I could just buy a electric razor and deal with my hair.” Bokuto said, he didn’t want to wander the streets but they had no choice. Iwaizumi and Oikawa decided to wait at the car meanwhile Akaashi and Bokuto changed. The Alpha picked tights and a large red pullover for Akaashi and a sweatshirt with shorts for himself. Akaashi was adamant on wearing something resembling a skirt, he claimed he wanted to look pretty next to his Alpha so none of the _sluts_ would dare to look his way. Bokuto had to assure him over and over that Akaashi was also beautiful without any feminine clothing. He put a blue cap over Akaashi’s head to partly cover his hair and face before pulling his own hood over his white locks. Even though Bokuto convinced the Omega to wear tights, he still pouted and frowned all the way to the car.

“Did you take _Yuuki-san’s_ prescription, Kou-chan?” Oikawa asked, a smile tugged on his lips when Akaashi snarled at him from the back seat.

“I did-“ Bokuto started as Akaashi jumped forward, the Alpha instinctively wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s middle to restrain him.

“I told you not to call him that!” Akaashi yelled, he tried to push against Bokuto’s arms so he could claw at Oikawa.

“What? It is just a friendly abbreviation Kei-chan.” Oikawa honestly loved to get on Akaashi’s nerves, he was just so cute when he growled and tried to attack him just like he was doing right now. He pouted when Iwaizumi whacked him on the head.

“Stop taunting him, Shitty-kawa!” Iwaizumi hissed, It was already bad that the brat was possessive over Bokuto way too much, there was no need to trigger Akaashi more.

“Mean!”

There were so many people out, women rushed around and filled their baskets as children ran around their feet. Bokuto didn’t miss the way Akaashi was staring at their back longingly.

Their shopping was uneventful, Bokuto mostly picked fruits and rice meanwhile Akaashi looked for noodles. He mostly stared at rice balls and Bokuto decided to indulge him in some. While they packed everything in the shopping chart, Iwaizumi returned with a pair of scissors and an electric razor.

“You can’t just shave your head without cutting your hair first, dumbass.”

It wasn’t like they didn’t attract attention, people usually turned their way to see who was exuding intense, putrid pheromones. Akaashi would often snap at them to mind their own business but it wasn’t doing much good on them. Eventually, the stares became too much so Akaashi had to stay at the car while Bokuto went to buy his pills. After he exited the small pharmacy, he stopped by the grocery store across the street. The old shopkeeper was kind enough to accept his crude job application with adequate paying promises.

They returned home shortly after, Iwaizumi helped Bokuto put their grocery away while Akaashi crossed his arms and tried his best to ignore Oikawa.

“Okay so, I have a plan.” Bokuto declared, he stared at ceiling as he continued his plotting.

“Do you, now?” Iwaizumi looked skeptical, by the short span of time, he gather Bokuto wasn’t exactly bright although he sometimes showed intelligence.

“Well, it is probably not perfect but a plan is a plan.”

He would work until he gathered enough money to buy a computer and a reliable VPN, things could work out.

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi decided it was time to go, Bokuto entered one of the bathrooms and proceeded with his haircut. He couldn’t help but gaze sadly at the thick strands in the sink. His hair was always a show of his real nature; different, bright, joyous. Now, he felt like he was destroying a part of himself as the buzzing of the electric razor clouded his silent emotions.

He didn’t exactly look bad, it was just, so different than what he was used to. His head was much… airy now, lighter in a sense. It would surely take time to get accustomed to it.

Well, usually people would get haircuts to symbolize a new start, right? When they take a big decision for a drastic change. Even though, he was forced into it, Bokuto found the concept fitting.

…

Things were going smoothly, he was slowly but surely gaining more money in his pile. He could afford Akaashi’s hormone therapy and was able to support the house generaly.

His mate could be considered both stable and happy, too. Although he made a huge fuss when Bokuto suggested they sleep in separate rooms, he didn’t particularly went as far as posing a threat to his Alpha.

The news on the Asylum was worrying, there were no known survivors in the building but much to Bokuto’s horror, a few names were announced as missing, urging citizens to report if they spotted these pontential murderers anywhere, including himself and Akaashi.

He was able to buy a nice but worn out computer at the end the month, although he still had safety issues, he still worked on coding a key for future purposes. Even though he still had a long way to accomplishing anything remarkable, he was surely taking firm steps towards his goals.

But at times, he felt terrified in Akaashi’s presence, like the Omega was a female spider watching her candidates’ mating dance and decides their worth. He was under constant scrutiny of Akaashi and the time they spent together was a ticking bomb by itself. Akaashi could be volatile, it was almost impossible to guess what he was thinking or understanding.

The first time he came back home with arms full of clothing he thought Akaashi would find comfortable, the Omega acted like a lunatic; he twitched, mumbled like mad and accused him of trying to hide his status as Bokuto’s Omega mate. He went as far as throwing stuff around and calling Bokuto a horrible mate. It was when Akaashi punched a mirror Bokuto snapped out of his petrified state. He immediately sunk down next to his erratic mate and cradled his bleeding hand into his warm palm. Bokuto promised to take him out for shopping so Akaashi could choose what he wanted to wear.

Though he wasn’t sure what triggered Akaashi to reciprocate so violently, he felt like reprimanding him for this type of behavior would back fire.

It was just after sunset when they went to a mall to shop. Bokuto wore a simple green jacket and dark jeans while Akaashi walked around in Bokuto’s old tights and yellow sweatshirt. First thing Bokuto noticed about Akaashi’s style, it was mostly girly and flowy stuff he was invested in.

At the end, Bokuto decided to buy a whole wardrobe for him: a few colorful t-shirts with puns printed on the front, fluffy sweaters in tones of orange and red, mid-thigh length skirts he thought Akaashi looked cute in, simple but regal dresses with lines and polka dots patterned, a black belt, twelve pair of socks with different colors, a few tights and pants he insisted Akaashi should own, cute pastel sweatshirts, a set of panties Akaashi ogled (though Bokuto felt like a pervert when he threw them in their cart), a dark blue coat with fur covering the lining, a turquoise romper nightwear with a tiny bunny in front and a matching pair of bunny slippers. Bokuto felt like he bought way more than he should but a single glance at Akaashi’s ecstatic face told him it was worth it. Maybe they met at the most… unlikely circumstances to form a proper bond but Bokuto found himself drawn to the younger boy regardless. He still had complicated feelings (mostly gravitated towards negative) for him but occasions like this started to fire the tiniest bit affection blooming in his chest. Akaashi was… _different_ in a sense. While he started to act stoic and indifferent in strangers’ presence, be beamed like moon itself in a dark sky night when he was alone with Bokuto. He constantly seeked for attention and praise from his Alpha, trying to do everything in his power to bring a smile on Bokuto’s pensive expression. He usually insisted on giving him a massage and drawing a bath for him. He liked to run his fingers on Bokuto’s buzzed hair and receiving a through cleaning by his Alpha in return.

It was an event like this when Bokuto decided to restrain him. Even though he forbade Akaashi from entering the kitchen (to be safe he hid all the sharp stuff) the Omega took it on himself to cook his Alpha a ‘great’ meal. Well, except the problem was, _the meat_.

There was this little kitten he kind of adopted when the little thing refused to leave their yard. It would insistently scratch against their door until Bokuto let it inside and put a bowl of their left-overs for it to feast on.

At first, Akaashi literally worshipped the kitten and would melt in joy whenever the tiny thing decided to lay in his lap. Bokuto was relieved to see Akaashi soften and roam the house happily when the kitten tagged along with him.

Then, they found the kitten was female.

Akaashi’s behavior instantaneously changed after the revelation. Bokuto watched confusedly when Akaashi scrunched up his nose in disgust whenever the kitten rubbed against his leg or meowd at him cutely. He acted like the kitten was a parasite they should dispose, hissing at the tiny creature if he spotted her from the corner of his eye.

However, after a few days, Bokuto didn’t see the kitten in the living room as he expected. Although he found it odd that she just vanished after a whole month of tagging in their house, he had to reason with himself and just decided the kitten just wanted to wander around. Cats did that often, right?

Or, he denied.

He was happy to discover that he had enough saving to buy a decent computer with an antivirus program and a high quality VPN patch. With this, he could start to mine bitcoins and draw money from his account like he planned, it was honestly a vast improvement for his and Akaashi’s sake.

To spoil themselves and celebrate their accomplishment, he bought a pork curry takeout with some fruits to accompany his selection.

He almost forgot his mate was a psychopath who wanted nothing more than to destroy everything that dared to breathe in his Alpha’s presence.

The smell hit him the moment he set the plastic bags down on the genkan. Akaashi rushed over to him with the biggest grin on his face, his cheeks flush and edge of his eyes crinkled. He looked like he was proud of himself and Bokuto raised a brow at the unusual expression on the Omega’s face.

“Welcome home, Honey! How was your day? I cooked something special for you!” He rambled. Grabbing a fistful of Bokuto’s shirt, he dragged his Alpha in the kitchen and pushed him into a chair, much to Bokuto’s protests.

The Alpha couldn’t deny the food looked good; the meat looked like it was seasoned well with a few baked potatoes framing it. He hesitantly lifted his chopstick and tried to pluck a small piece. The fibers let go easily and the medium-rare inside came into view, Akaashi certainly knew how to cook.

He was ashamed to say he was eager to devour the whole plate, occasionally closing his eyes and moaning at the taste, much to Akaashi’s delight.

Then, Bokuto remembered something.

He blinked a few times as he chewed on the last piece slowly in his mouth. The texture was odd, the taste was a little different from what he used to and on top of it all, he didn’t remember buying meat the last time he went out for shopping. He slowly gulped down the last bit of remnants, his eyes watering in fear as he built up to courage to glance at Akaashi. The Omega was humming a song as he started to clean the counter, his hands grabbed a fistful of fur and quickly threw it in the trashcan.

“A-Akaashi… I never h-had a meal this wonderful for years… May I ask where did you get the beef? I don’t remember buying anything like this.” Bokuto’s voice wavered as fear overcame him, he felt like his bloods started freezingthe moment Akaashi’s impassive but also malicious cool gaze locked on his own.

“Bokuto-san, don’t tell me you have never eaten cat flesh before?” He asked sweetly, he turned around to rest against the counter, a hand fisting a damp cloth as it soaked up the blood literally covering the place.

Bokuto bolted up from his seat to the nearest bathroom. He fell on his knees, his hands tightly gripping the toilet seat for support as he retched.

He ate a cat, he ate a fucking cat! And from the look on Akaashi’s face, it was probably the kitten he adopted. He hated it! The kitten loved to nuzzle in his hand and sleep on his chest and yet, he ate at her and truly enjoyed it-

He vomited until hurt to breathe, his lungs burned with each sob, his face wet with tears and spit. From the corner of his eye, he saw Akaashi standing at the doorway, with hand casually linked on his front. His expression was different of a doting wife Akaashi most of the time had. Instead, he looked like he was weighing down his thoughts, analyzing, calculating and designing.

Like he was deciding on how to charge at his prey.

Later that night, Bokuto sneaked into the tiny study room he hid his files and cam recorder at.

He knew he saw something, a warning sign that maybe he shouldn’t have ignored when he first looked at Akaashi’s pages.

He never felt this terrified in his life.

_Suzui-san,_

_I must say, we found the most interesting discovery on Akaashi’s case. Do you remember when Tendou suggested we put a few Betas in Akaashi’s room and observe his behavior? Well, it seems like during the short period we let him be, all the Betas were mutiliated and skinned, their genitals are a painful sight to look at and the gashes around their testicles are infected. However, I found it curious that what brought their deaths are not because of the shock the pain should have caused but because they seemed to be either beaten by solid objects, strangled or straight up stabbed._

_When me and Isogai-san confronted Akaashi with photos of what he did, he started to ramble about how he hated their faces and how they acted. He screamed and snarled that Alphas are the scumbags the world doesn’t need festering (says the one who was literally begging us to give him an Alpha mate). _

_From what we gathered, his emotions revolve around his memories and how he thinks of them in the moment. From Kiwatari’s report, I saw, every member of Akaashi’s family are Alphas. With the way he was brought into Miyagi, I assume he centers his beliefs around what he experienced in his house. He thinks he is in love but all he has is ruined lust. Whatever story he tells himself, he is obviously lying to his own brain. In his subconscious, he's not making Alphas to mate with and bear their children, **he's making Alphas to kill them**. I don’t know how Hypotherapy altered his views this much but others in the department think with the additional Hormone Therapy, his Omega pheromones triggers the Adrenergic hormone release instead of Oxytocin in face of a potential mate he creates. _

_Igarashi-san thinks we should switch to Shock Therapy just in case and I agree. The Department thought you would want to see for yourself and give us your opinion on the matter._

_Sincerely, _

_Dr. Akama Sou_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


End file.
